The Legend Of Zelda: The Awakening Darkness
by A.H. Taylors
Summary: A brand new adventure filled with new dangers, characters, legends, items, areas, and villain. Join Link as he embarks on a grand journey to save Hyrule once again, but this time with the help from familiar characters from the past incarnations, new faces, and even the goddesses themselves! He may even learn more about the kingdom regarding the previous incarnations before him.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Awakening Darkness

Episode 1: A Hero's Journey Begins

In the peaceful land of Hyrule, the morning sun was coming up to wake all living things that lived there. As the sunlight reaches a small ranch called Greenwood Ranch, it shined on a young man's closed eyes, he began to wake up to the morning light. As he rose and got out of his bed, but he heard a lovely melody outside. He then walks to his window and figures out the melody is coming from the horse barn. He walked downstairs and out the door to follow the lovely melody coming from the barn. He entered the barn and looked to his right and saw his friend, Millia, singing to one of the horses, Epona, a very loyal and young horse that seemed to like Link ever since she was born. Millia looked over in shock and blushed as she said shyly, "Link! I-I didn't see you there…Did I wake you up with my singing? I am so sorry." Link just smiled and shook his head as Millia sighed in relief. "Good, the last thing I want to do is wake you up early on your birthday. Oh that reminds me here take this," Millia said and gave Link a violin made from a maple trees and from the finest violin maker in all of Hyrule. Link looked at it astonished as Millia said blushing, "I-I thought I should give you something good for all the work you have been doing lately. I hope you like it." Link smiled and nodded in, but then they heard shouting and yelling outside that sounded like Deobia was in trouble.

They both rush outside and saw a bull chasing him around the ranch as he yelled, "Help! Help please! This bull is out of its god forsaken mind!" Link sprung into action as he ran at the rampaging bull chasing Deobia as Millia yelled in fright, "Link wait!" Link timed it just right for as he jumped he landed on the bull's back and as soon as he was on the bull it started to buck and kick trying to get him off. Link held on tight and grabbed the bull by the nose ring and started to pull. The bull started to stop and it collapsed on the ground tiredly. Link got off as Deobia applauded because of Link's brave deed. Millia power walked to both of them and yelled in anger, "Why are you applauding father! Link could have gotten hurt or worse killed! And you Link! Why on earth would you do that! Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Link hung his head in shame but Deobia stepped forward and said to Millia," What Link did was brave. If he hadn't done it then I would have been flattened." "Yes but there could have been a better solution than just throwing himself in front of that bull!" Deobia wanted to continue but he spotted Link giving him the motion to stop, he wasn't going to win this one. Deobia chuckled and said to Millia, "Okay, fine. You win."

Later that day, Deobia was getting ready to head out to Hyrule Market to pick up some supplies for the ranch. "Now Millia and Link, the horses need to be feed before evening and-"Deobia was saying before Millia interrupted him by saying, "We know. We know. Just go and get the supplies father. We will take good care of the ranch while you are gone. You can trust us." Deobia smiled and hugged them both and said with a chuckle, "I'm glad I have you children to help out. I'm getting too old for this." He let go of them and set out to Hyrule Market as Millia and Link waved goodbye.

"Link, I need you to check on Epona and see if she is eating her food. She keeps denying the food today and I can't get her to eat it. She seems to like you more than me anyway." Link nodded as Millia walked in the house to prepare dinner. Link entered the horse barn and saw Epona still denying to eating her food, so Link sat beside her, patted her muzzle, held some of her food to her mouth, and she started eating it. Link smiled as she nuzzled him but something caught his eye. He saw a blue ball of energy at the end of the room that later went into the floor. He walked over to where it was and heard a hollow thump underneath his feet, but he then fell through the floor boards into a deep hole.

He later woke up in a cavern with Millia by his side, with a lantern. "Oh thank the goddesses! You're alright," Millia said sighing in relief. Link asked what happened and she answered, "Well I called you in for dinner, but you never answered to I went to go check on you and I saw a hole in the ground. So I grabbed a lantern and climbed down a vine that was near the entrance way. And that's how I got here." Link stood up again onto his feet as he helped Millia up, and they wondered deep into the cavern. They eventually discovered a ruin with a giant angelic statue rested in the middle. They both walked through the ruins in fascination, and as they walked towards the statue they saw ancient writing on the bottom of the monument. They rushed to the monument and started to examine the writing.

"Long ago, in a land with no name there was a fierce war against the demons and the mortal. This war lasted for years until a great and powerful Goddess descended from the heavens and sealed away the great evil, Demise. Many years later he was released from his prison by his loyal servant, but a hero raised his sword against this great evil and defeated him. For many years heroes have been chosen to defend against the descendents of Demise, and all of succeeded in their task. They were heroes but not even heroes are protected by the hand of time. Those who wear the clothes that rest upon this alter, shall take the responsibility as did the other heroes. He must continue the endless battle to prevent the darkness from destroying everything."

Link stared at the writing oddly as he looked down to see the clothes mentioned in the writing. He saw a green tunic resting upon chainmail. There was also a strange looking pointed hat that was folded and on the tunic. He examined the clothing closer and saw white pants under the tunic and leather boots in front of the Alter. Millia looked at Link as he looked at these clothes from the writing. Plus, she was amazed of how Link knew what the writing said and was puzzled of how he knew it. As Link reached for the clothing, Millia looked to him and suggested, "Link we should return to the surface. Father will be home any minute." Link nodded agreeing to Millia's idea as they headed out of the cavern.

They returned to the surface where they saw Deobia standing there with his arms crossed as he asked upset, "What were you two doing down there and why is my floor broken?" Deobia sat down on a nearby bucket as they told him their story of the ruins, but Deobia got up off the bucket and stroked his chin. "Listen, I don't want you too down there ever again, understand? I want this floor repair tomorrow morning," Deobia demanded with a serious facial expression with a hint of fear, so Link and Millia sighed and nodded. "Anyway I got this while I was in town," Deobia said taking out an enclosed envelop from his pocket. Millia took it, pulled out a letter and read as Link tried to read it over her shoulder. Millia examined the letter and said with excitement," It is an invitation! It states here that we are all invited to a party in Hyrule to celebrate the King's birthday, and the party is tonight! Oh boy we have to get ready!" Millia rushed into the house to find something good to wear, but as Link tried to follow her in Deobia held his arm in front of him and reached into his bag. "Link…I have something for you," Deobia said as he took out a steel sword in a sheath as Link looked at it in excitement as Deobia added; "Ever since you got here I notice you loved to swordplay so I have been saving up the money to buy you a sword for when you were older." Link took it slowly and hugged Deobia tight thanking him. Millia yelled from the carriage, "Come on you two or we are going to be late!" Link and Deobia rushed outside and got into the carriage, but Link noticed Millia had a brown robe on. They rode off as they headed to the Castle to attend the King's birthday party.

They arrived at the castle and saw all the beautiful flowers surrounding the castle. Millia took off her robe and Link saw her wearing a white dress with her hair up. Deobia looked at her and smiled with a tear in his eye as he said, "You look so much like your mother." Millia smiled and blushed a bit as Link and Deobia were complimenting her beauty. As soon as they were done admiring Millia they walked up the stairs beginning to hear the lovely violin music from inside, and when they entered it was a sight to behold. There were flowers hanging from the pillars and beautiful candle lit lanterns hanging from the ceiling. As Link admired the decorations he looked to the center of the main hall with a stair case with a red carpet on it, he saw a beautiful young lady that had long flowing blonde hair with lovely blue eyes. She wore a pink and light pink dress, and she was standing by a fellow with a white, long goatee that was wearing a red robe with white fluff on the sleeve edges. Millia saw Link admiring this lady as she began to giggle, walked over to Link and whispered in his ear, "That is Princess Zelda and the fellow standing beside her is her father, King Hyrule. Why don't you talk to her?" Link nodded at Millia and started to walk towards Zelda, but the guards stopped him from going any further. "Halt; by order of the King we are not allowed to let you any closer to The King or his daughter. Zelda looked at the young gentlemen wearing the rugged farm clothes that the guards were talking to and started to feel her heart melt as just the mere sight of this boy.

King Hyrule noticed the look in Zelda's eyes and smiled as he yelled to his guards, "Guards, let this gentleman through." The guards looked at the King and stepped aside letting Link continue. As Link and Zelda walked to each other slowly not loosing eye contact, and finally they reach each other and just stare at each other. Zelda finally said in a gentle and kind voice, "Hello. May I ask your name?" As Link introduced himself a mysterious hooded figure walked through the door. Link and Zelda were smiling and laughing as they shared stories, and jokes as they walk outside on the balcony. As the night was coming to an end Deobia noticed Link's absence and asked Millia, "Where is Link?" Millia pointed at the balcony where Link and Zelda were talking and having a great time. Zelda looked at the door below and saw everyone leaving and said upset, "Oh it seems our time together is up." Link smiled and lifted Zelda's chin and smiled but screaming from inside caused alarm as they both rush inside.

As they re-enter, they saw a dark figure with a red flowing cape standing over the lifeless body of King Hyrule and several guards. Zelda stared onto her father's dead corps and yelled with tears in her eyes, "Father! No!" The figure looked up at Zelda and extended his arm to grab her, but as Link went to slash at the hand to protect Zelda, he noticed his sword just went through it. The hand grabbed Zelda, but Deobia drew his sword and attempted to wound the hand and this time it worked. The figure yelled in pain and looked to him, but when he saw him, he just gave him a evil grin and said to him, "Finally, a worthy opponent to test my power on." Zelda was on the ground rubbing her head as Link ran to her. "Link! Make sure everyone gets out of here! I will hold him off!" Link got up, nodded hesitantly, and helps Zelda up as they run to the door making sure everyone evacuated. As the last of the guests exited the castle, Deobia came flying out of the stained glass in the front of the castle with the figure close behind him. Link, Millia, and Zelda exit the castle and rushed towards Deobia wanting to help, but it was too late. As Deobia was on the ground weakened from the fight, the figure stands over him and points at his chest with his sword. He stabs his chest with a chuckle, but it didn't stop there as he turned and jammed the blade deeper into his chest. Link and the others stopped and saw the awful sight of Deobia, the man who cared for him for so long and the one he could call "Father", killed in front of his very eyes. The figure pulled out his sword and said to them but not turning, "Well that battle was underwhelming." He mocked as he picked up Deobia's sword from his hands and crushes the blade with his foot. Link ran at him with his sword in blinding rage, but he grabs his head and squeezes it hard. "Aw hoe cute, a child pretending to be a hero," the figure continues to mock as he throws him to the side as Zelda rushes to Link's side "Link!" she yelled as the as the figure grabs her with his extendable arm and opens a portal. He looks back to Link and grins as he yells taunting him more, "Remember this day, when Hyrule fell to Paradorax!" He stepped through the portal as Link tried to follow him wanting to rescue Zelda, but Link was too late as the portal closed. Link stood there and collapsed on the ground punching it, but Link heard Deobia call him over to him. Link got up and walked to his dying father figure. As Link held Deobia's weak hand he told Link in a weakened voice, "Link…You must go after him… You must stop him before this world is plunged into everlasting darkness and chaos... Save the princess... Save Hyrule... I believe in you... my son..." Deobia's hand went limp, his skin got pale, and Link couldn't feel a pulse anymore. Link and Millia bowed their heads with tears filling up their eyes, as Link closed Deobia's eyes shut gently as he sets him down.

As it started to rain and Link hung his head in shame, Millia stood behind Link and asked him, "What do we do now?" Link slowly lifted his head and ran towards the carriage as Millia ran after him. When they got back to the ranch, Link ran into the horse barn, climbed down the vine, ran to where the clothes were, and started to change into them. It seemed to fit him well and was very comfortable, so he returned to the surface, put on a robe to cover his head from the rain, let out Epona and guided her outside to the ranch exit. "You're leaving aren't you?" Link heard from behind him, so he turned around and saw Millia in the rain with a robe on. Link didn't answer her, and Millia said to Link, "If you're going then let me come too." Link shook his head and told Millia to stay at the ranch. Millia being the stubborn girl she was argued with Link about coming with him. After several minute of arguing, Millia finally let Link go alone, but she gave Link a few things for his long journey ahead of him. Link grabbed Epona's harness and walked away, but Millia stopped him in time and said with rain coming off her face mixed his her tears, "Good luck, Link…" Link nodded and gave her a quick hug good bye as he rode off into the night rainy horizon to start his long and exciting adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Tribal Feud

The sun was setting in the mountains of Hyrule Fields as Link rides in on Epona, trying to find some answers to the question of "How to get to the Dark Realm to save Zelda?" As the sun dove behind the mountains making it evening, Link found a small Inn near the mountains, so he rode to it in hopes of getting his answer.

When he arrived he climbed off his horse and entered the Inn, and he saw a small bar area with several Hylians and a Goron sitting quietly at their tables. Link took a seat at the main bar looking at all the citizens in the bar as the Bartender looked over his shoulder and said greeting him, "Well hello sir. I am Zoria, The owner of this Inn. I haven't seen you here before. What is your name?" Link introduced himself to Zoria and asked him kindly for a drink of milk. Zoria chuckled and said happily while fixing Link's drink. After a few moments Zoria gave Link his milk and he took a drink of it. Link set a few Rupees down on the table to pay the nice man for the milk.

Link asked Zoria if he could ask him a question and Zoria responded, "Sure my boy. Fire away!" Link told him the recent event that happened at the Castle, but Zoria interrupted, "Yes, I heard. Quite a tragic, but the weirdest thing is that the Princess vanished instantly." Link was puzzled of how he knew that happened, so Zoria explained, "It was all over in the news. The Ritos told me about the event do to the fact one was at the party. It was a press Rito and it seems he was there at the right time too." Link quickly returned to the question he was going to ask him earlier, but sadly Zoria shook his head and continued, "I don't know such thing of a 'Dark Realm' nor of a demon king named Paradorax, sorry my friend." From behind the armored Goron said in a deep strong voice, "I can help you out. I know how to get to the Dark Realm." Link quickly turned around and looked at the Goron surprised. The Goron was wearing black armor covering everywhere but his head and back. Link walked to him and asking him while stuttering how he knew and how to get in the Dark Realm.

The Goron said chuckling, "you honestly think I am going to tell you, a complete stranger? You must be out of your mind, Kid." Link growled at the Goron but responded, "But there is away to prove yourself to me." Link perked up in and sat in front of the Goron as he pointed to a nearby window overlooking a volcano and said to him, "I want you to help resolve the tribal feud between the two tribes that rest upon that volcano." Link asked the Goron why they were in conflict and the Goron starts to explains to him the events that took place.

"Long ago, there was a great flood that flooded all of Hyrule that destroyed mighty cities and forests. This flood killed off the Zoras and the Kikori, but it is said that a handful of each survived and the goddesses made these two tribes evolve into the now known Ritos and Koroks. The Gorons on the other hand are built without lungs or gills so our tribe survived. Unfortunately, many Hyrulians died from the flood, but quickly repopulated. One day, a young hero stood up and defeated the demon lord that caused the flood and saved us all. Afterward the hero passed away, so did the waters of the flood. Eventually, the access water solidified over the old Hyrule and the Gorons and Ritos were forced to live together in the same area." Link looked at the Goron silent at the story that he just told with a sympathetic look on his face.

The Armored Goron continued his tale, "Lately the great sky guardian, Valoo has fallen ill and the Ritos and Gorons are arguing about whose fault it is. The Ritos are saying the Gorons poisoned him, but the Gorons are saying they didn't." Link felt bad for the Gorons, so he accepted the Goron's task as he said, "Alright it's a deal. If you get the two tribes to stop fighting, I will tell you how to enter the Dark Realm." Link nodded agreeing to this deal and shook the Goron's hand. Zoria over heard their deal and called Link, and then Zoria whispered, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with The Armored Goron. If I may be of assistance I can rent you a room for a discount. As a matter of fact I'll let you have a free bottle of milk to take with you on your journey, but the next time you come back and want more you have to pay for it." Link nodded happily excepting Zoria's offer and took the free bottle of milk. He put it in his pouch and Zoria gave him a room key so he could sleep at the Inn for the night. Link walked upstairs to his room, rather small, but was able to deal with it. He heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs and saw it was the Goron again. He stopped by Link and said to him, "The name is Gigorax, and what is your?" Link introduced himself as the Goron smiled, reached into his bag and handed Link a blue background color shield with the Hyrule symbol on it. Link looked up at Gigorax as he said, "This is the Hylian Shield, a shield that was said to have assisted the heroes in their adventures. I am having a feeling you will need it tomorrow." Link took the shield and thanked him as they said their farewells and went to bed.

Link woke up the next morning, got his gear and went downstairs to pay Zoria for his room as well as giving him the keys again. Gigorax was at the same table from yesterday and called Link over with a envelope. "Make sure this message gets to a Rito named Lolasia; she will help you from there. Good Luck, Link" He walked out the door and looked to the mountains determined as put the letter in his pouch, got on Epona, and rode off to the mountains.

Link and Epona arrived at the foot of the volcanic mountain as Link climbed off Epona. He looked up at the mountain and then tied Epona to a nearby rock. The ground shook violently making Epona startled as she unties herself from the rock. As Epona ran off Link was trying to catch her but she was too fast. Link sighed that the fact that his horse ran off and there could be a possibility he would see her again. He looked to the mountain and saw a pathway leading further up the mountain, so he started on his way up the mountain walking up the mountain for awhile he got out his bottle he got yesterday and started to drink in on his way up. He finally made it to the village that rested near the top of the mountain, but he was later hit in the head with a large stick that knocked him out.

After several hours of being asleep, Link finally opened his eyes. At first it was all blurry but then his sight started to focus on the people in front of him. "He's starting to wake up, Chief," an unfamiliar voice said and another voice responded in a deep Indian like voice, "Good, bring him here." Link saw two bird men in armor carrying him by his arms, and then he saw another bird man with a feather crown resting upon his head. The crowned bird man stood up and walked to Link as the two others set him down kneeling on the floor. Link looked up at the crowned bird man and the bird man said, "Greetings, I am Igoris, the Chief of the Rito Tribe. Speak your name and purpose of entering Rito Village." Link told Igoris his name, and his mission involving Valoo. Igoris slammed down his staff he was holding and pointed at Link with it as he yelled, "So this mission was given to you by a Goron? Then you must be here to finish the job for them!" The guards raise their weapons to his neck as the Igoris continued, "Seize him! Get him out of my sight!" Link tried to convince Igoris that the Goron's didn't poison him but was ill while he was being carried away, but the Chief ignored him and said with a sharp tone, "I know those Gorons poisoned our leader and until I have proof that they didn't do it nothing is changing my mind!" Link looked at the floor as the Chief yelled at him, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked at a nearby statue and saw something so he returned his gaze to the floor. Behind the statue was a young Rito girl that was spying on them. The Chief order the guards to take Link to the dungeon for doubting him, so the young Rito girl followed the guards undetected.

Link sat there in the dark corner of the cold cell that only had a table and a chair in it. He saw the guard asleep at a table outside of the cell and saw his sword and shield resting on the wall opposite of Link. Link hung his head not sure if he would ever get out, but then he heard grunting sounds coming from the cell wall on his right side. A few minutes later he saw a young Rito girl crawl out of a small hole in the wall, and Link stood up quick not sure what to do. He then saw that the girl had a key ring with the jail key on it, as Link asked for her name. The young girl Rito looked to him and answered, "I am Lolasia, Daughter of the Chief. From what I understand you were sent here by Gigorax, correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Within the Belly of the Beast

Link looked at Lolasia nodding as he handed her the letter that was resting in his pouch, and in return she gave him some food for him to eat. Lolasia looked at Link and smiled with joy and said excitedly but quietly, "You are the one. You are the one that will unite us!" Lolasia hugged Link tight as he smiled at her. She let go stepping back and said, "Sorry about that, it's just been so long of the Rito and Gorons fighting. Anyway it's good that you're here because Gigorax and I think that this plan of ours will work, but we needed someone brave enough to do it." Link looked at Lolasia and smiled at her as she buried her face in his chest. Link pushed her away slightly and nodded his head agreeing to accept the task given to him by Gigorax. Lolasia smiled in joy and crawled back through the hole in the wall. Link heard a clicking and clanking sound coming from the door, so he decided to look over to the door. He saw Lolasia trying to unlock the door so he could get out. When she finally got it open Link ran out of the jail cell and grabbed his sword and shield without hesitation.

They ran through the sleeping village and saw the exit of the village, but it was guarded by two Rito guards. "How are we supposed to get out of here now? If they spot us then they will get me grounded and throw you back in the jail cell," Lolasia asked herself crossing her arms thinking. Link examined the area around him and saw a small pile of rocks piled on top of each other. He then looked down and saw a decent sized rock that looked like it could make the pile collapse. He picked up the rock and aimed at the pile of rocks hoping to hit the right one that will cause it to collapse. He threw it silently and hit the pile and because it hit the right area it caused the pile to collapse causing a sound that sounded like someone stumbled and kicked some rocks. The guards looked in the direction the sound came from and walked towards it readying their spears. Link and Lolasia ran out of the village and when they knew they were out of sight they stopped. Lolasia handed Link a folded piece of paper and said to him, "You must go find the Goron Potion Maker known as Tikova. He is a good friend of mine and Gigorax. Give him this note and with his knowledge he may be able to help." Link nodded agreeing to his task and waved back to his new friend, Lolasia.

Link ventured through the mountain area as the morning sun rose up behind him. He eventually came across a small village that had very little huts. They looked to be made of stone that had the look of long age, the stone looked like it had seen better days as it split and cracked completely around the building. As Link entered the village he saw a Goron guard that was dressed in the same armor as Gigorax and was carrying a big battle axe that looked like it was heavy and very hard to control of swung by a normal human. As Link walked up to the guard he asked Link raising his axe, "What is your business here Hylian?" Link told the guard that he was looking for a Goron that goes by the name of Tikova. Afterwards, the Goron guard lowered his axe and said in a deep and gentle voice, "Oh, I see. Sorry about that. Ever since this Rito and Goron feud started I have been keeping my guard up for any Rito spies. I know you aren't a Rito because only one Goron has that shield and that's my good friend Gigorax." The Goron guard pointed to the back of the village and said to Link, "He is in the last hut near the back of the village if you want to speak to him. But I will warn you that he is a bit crazy." Link nodded thanking the guard for the information as he walked towards the back of the village.

Link arrived at the hut, which to have looked like it belonged to a witch doctor instead of a potion maker. It had skulls built as a wind chime and had more cracks and rubble than the rest of the huts. It also looked like it has been repaired a few times and very recently too. Link entered the hut and saw bottles with a variety of colored potions resting on all the shelves left and right. He looked behind the counter and saw that it was a mess with spilt potions and empty bottles on the floor. He then saw a Goron with a huge lab coat on that had white hair that was combed back. Link attempted to ask the Goron his name but the Goron said quickly, "Hush! I am trying to work." He took a vial of a green potion and a bottle of a pink potion and laid them both on the table in front of him. He grabbed the safety glasses that were resting on his head and slap them on his face. He then carefully took the green potion and swirled it around to mix it a bit as he took the pink potion in his hand. He carefully leaned the vial over the bottle and a small drop of the green potion dripped into the pink potion. The potion then exploded as the green liquid entered the bottle causing the roof to launch off. "It works! I have done it!" a shout was heard from the thick smoke as Link coughed hard from the smoke. When the smoke cleared the Goron turned around showing that he was covered in black dust and his hair standing up pointing in different directions. He took off the glasses and revealed that only the areas around his eyes weren't covered in black dust.

He then walked to the front counter and said to Link, "Sorry about that old chum. I was working on the compound to make an explosive which I will call the Big Obvious Massive Boom or B.O.M.B for short. I am Tikova, the potion expert of the Gorons. What can I help you with?" Link took out the letter that Lolasia gave him and handed to Tikova. He read the letter and grinned and laughed as he said, "Ah you are a friend of Lolasia and Gigorax. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Link. So you are this brave hero that was sent from Gigorax? Well then I got done with my potion just in time for your arrival Mr. Link." Tikova walked to a pile of small, round, blue balls that had an open end on them as he poured the explosive liquid into them. He put them in a small sack and walked back to Link. "Here take these. They will be helpful with your travel up the mountain. He handed Link the sack of bombs and a bottle of a purple potion. "Now this potion is what I call the Health Enhancement Accelerating Liquid or H.E.A.L for short. It can completely heal a life form from any sickness for each bottle. The materials are hard to find but it's worth it in the end. Don't lose it or Valoo will never get better, and if he isn't better it will cause more chaos for the two tribes then," Tikova said making sure Link understood that this is a very important item. Link nodded and ran out the door, but Tikova yelled to him, "Wait! You must know how to use the B.O.M.B. You need to ignite the fuse that leads to the explosive compound. Make sure that you don't hold it too long or it will do what you just saw but instead will hurt you." Link nodded and went outside of the shop.

Link walked outside and heard a loud and painful roar from the mountain top. Link knew who made the sound and hurried to find a way up the mountain. He saw a mountain path that lead to a cave up ahead. He knew it would be challenging but he ran up the path and entered the cave without hesitation.

As he entered the cavern he heard a shriek from deep in the cavern. He ran further in looking for the owner of the shriek and when he was in the same room as the shriek he looked up and saw it was Lolasia. Tied up with a rope hanging a few feet from the ground with her eyes closed, but then she opened her eyes and saw Link. "Link, get out of here! It's a trap!" She shouted but Link was already surrounded by moblins, blue and green pig-like goblin creatures that were carrying swords and torches. Link drew his sword and shield and got ready to fight the horde of moblins that surrounded him from all sides. The moblins rushed in to attack Link all out but Link rolled out of the way and they all ran into each other. They got back up and rushed at him, but Link slashed at them this time killing most of them already. Only about five of them were left but they still attacked him. Link raised his shield and blocked their attacks until he could find an opening in their attacks. When there was he knocked them back with his shield and ran at them. In a swift horizontal slash he killed three of them. In fright the remaining two ran off dropping their weapons. Link walked to the rope that was tied down to a boulder and cut it with one slash. When she was free she used her wings to gently land on the ground safely, and when she landed Link ran to her and asked her why she was in the cavern. "I came here to help you with Valoo. I know this cavern very well and you are going to need a Rito's help."

Link thought about it and thought it would be best if she lead the way. After all, she did know the cavern better than he did, so he let her join him in the journey through the cavern. As they adventured through the dark and cold cavern they kept hearing Valoo's roars of pain from the top of the mountain. "Poor Valoo, how could a kind gentle hearted dragon catch such a horrible sickness? He sounds like he is in great pain," Lolasia said in concern looking down to her feet and holding her chest. Link shrugged responding to her question as they reach the mountain top base. "We are close, come on!" Lolasia said running up the stairs as well as Link. They found themselves up above the lava pool in which Valoo rests. The earth underneath them shook as a giant red dragon with a white long beard rose from the lava pool. The dragon was holding his throat coughing and roaring in pain, and as Link saw this dragon in pain he walked to the edge of the platform over him. When Valoo opened his mouth again to roar Link poured the potion into his mouth making Valoo gurgle instead of roar. Confused the dragon swallowed the potion and made a face expression that said that it didn't taste good. With a rumble of the earth Link lost his balance and fell, but before Link fell into the fiery lava pool Valoo opened his mouth and caught him with his mouth. Lolasia yelled in fright, "Link!" Link slid down his tongue and went down his throat but he landed on a giant black platform but it wasn't a platform. It rumbled and a worm-like head rose and turned to him. It roared showing its thousands of teeth around and deep in its mouth. Link drew his sword and shield and got in a battle stance preparing for combat.

The worm like parasite attempted to eat him but Link jumped out of the way causing it to bite itself as Link landed in the stomach hard but fell on a small piece of food it looked like. The parasite followed him down but only having its head hanging down so it didn't burn itself in the stomach acid. Link noticed this and smiled knowing what to do to defeat this monstrous beast. He waited for the beast to come at him with his thousands of teeth and threw a lit bomb into its mouth. The parasite released some of its grip but not enough to fall in, but it let out a horrible and painful screech hurting Link's ears. The acid rose as Valoo continued to be in pain from the parasite. Link did the same strategy as before and with that it caused the parasite to fall into the pool of stomach acid, melting it away. Link sheathed his sword in victory as he watched the parasite screech in pain as it was eaten away by the acid. When it was fully eaten away bubbles started to rise and with Link's knowledge he knew what he had to do. He jumped onto a bubble and rode it up the throat and out the mouth. Valoo releasing a huge burp Link flew out of the dragon's mouth and landed on the platform. Lolasia ran to him and hugged him and said, "Thank the Goddesses you're alright. I thought you were dead." Link smiled and hugged her back standing up again. Valoo let out a roar of relief and rose to look at Link with his huge eye.

Valoo said in a strong and loud voice, "Thank you young hero. I have been waiting for a long time for someone to help with that parasite. Wait a second I remember that set of clothing, that belonged to a young hero named Link. What is your name my boy?" Link introduced himself to him and Valoo gasped in astonished and said, "You have returned! How are you alive after all these years?" Link was a bit confused and explained to him that he isn't the Link Valoo knew back then. "Oh, terribly sorry, I mistaken you for the young fellow I met hundreds of years ago. You and him look so similar but you are older."Lolasia interrupted and said, "Valoo, I am sorry to interrupt you but the two tribes are in a feud and we need you to end it." "Ah yes, I am aware. I was going to do that but a few minutes later that parasite entered my body and I felt terrible. Climb on my back you two. We have a feud to break up," Valoo said grinning as the two climb on his back. Valoo stood up and flapped his small wings and when he was high enough he did a nose dive towards the two villages. Before he landed, the two tribes dropped their jaws as they saw Valoo coming down from the mountain after hundreds of years resting on the mountain top. Tikova walked out of his hut and grinned and said crossing his arms, "I knew he could do it. Well done Gigorax."

Valoo landed in the middle of the crowd of Rito and Goron surrounding him as they all bow down to him. "Raise my friends; I have something important to say." The two tribes listened to him as he took Link off his back and held him out to show everyone. "This young hero saved me from not a poison but a parasite. If he never came to save me from the parasite then the Rito would be one leader short. I want to thank the Gorons and this young Rito for saving my life, for if Link didn't give me the potion then I am not sure if he would be able to defeat it." The Rito chief, Igoris, looked at the Gorons and looked at the ground upset that he didn't believe Link. He walked over to the Gorons leader and bowed apologizing for his actions towards them, but the leader only gave him a hug and said in a cheery tone, "It's alright, we all forgive you. How about we help you with your mailing business to show our gratitude for believing us?" Igoris nodded and turned to Link as Valoo set him down on the ground. "We must thank you the most, young hero, for if not for you then we might have gone to war with the Gorons. Take this as a token of both of our tribes' gratitude," the chief said handing him an orange pearl with a symbol on it with two waves with circles on the end and one in the middle with no circles. "This is known as Din's Pearl. Take good care of it, young hero," Igoris said smiling and walked with the Goron leader to the Rito village. Lolasia slid down Valoo's back as he flew off back to the mountain top and walked to Link. "Great job Link! I'm glad Gigorax sent you. I guess this is goodbye for now. Make sure to tell Gigorax about what happened. Please visit anytime you'd like," Lolasia said hugging Link goodbye. Link returned the hug and walked off in to the horizon waving as he walked away.

When Link returned to the bar he saw Gigorax in the same seat as before and called out to him. He turned to Link and motioned Link to come over to him. "So were you successful?" He asked Link anxious to know. Link nodded and Gigorax got up and bear hugged him in joy. "I was beginning to doubt to for a moment! Very well done! Now I shall keep my side of the promise. I shall tell you how to get to the Dark Realm."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Hunt for Knowledge

Gigorax took out of his pouch sitting next to the table Link and him were sitting at a scroll that was old looking and torn. He unrolled the scroll to reveal a legend that looked to be worn down and was written in an old language that Link recognized. Gigorax, with his advanced knowledge in old languages started to read the scroll that told of the Dark Realm

"Long ago there was a great war in Hyrule. Demons fighting the Hylians and was a very bloody battle indeed. This army was lead by a demon named Demise, and he was a very powerful demon king. He was powerful enough that even the goddess Hylia was scared of him. She feared him so much that she sealed him away on a sacred ground and afterward the demon army fled into their home realm, The Dark Realm. This realm is home to all demons and all creatures of the darkness. Even the bravest of warriors feared this dark place."

Gigorax closed the scroll and leaned in close to Link to whisper to him as he whispered, "It is said that the only way to enter the Dark Realm is to used a sword named the Master Sword, otherwise, known as the sword of evil's bane. But no one seems to know where the last hero left it." Link asked if he knew where the sword was but Gigorax shook his head. "No I don't. Sorry, but I might know someone that does know the location. He has been around ever since the time of the hero. He goes by The Deku Tree. He lives in Forest Haven, which are owned by the Korok tribe. A sapling tribe that is said to be the decedents of the Kikori tribe a tribe that never grew up into adults." Link nodded and started at the door but Gigorax quickly grabbed his arm.

"I would be careful out there. Something strange has been going on at the forest lately. The Korok haven't left that forest for days now and I find it kind of odd that they haven't left yet." Gigorax told Link gripping his arm securely. Link nodded as Gigorax let go of his arm, and Link walked out the door of the small inn. As Link left the inn he heard a voice from up above him and it was male Rito carrying a small shoulder bag. The Rito landed and took out a piece of paper that looked to be very old and worn as he said, "Lolasia wanted me to give you this. She said this should help you on your journey." He handed Link the old paper and Link opened it to reveal it was a map of the Hyrule Field and its surrounding villages and valleys. Link thanked the Rito and he nodded as he flew off back up the mountain. Link looked at the map and saw that the forest was on the opposite side of the field on the far southwest side. Link sighed and looked at the ground with a sad look on his face, wishing that Epona was still around to give him a ride there. He then had a flashback of when he was young and first met Epona.

Link was out on the ranch taking care of the animals that lived there. Link always took care of one animal in specific, which was Epona. He would always sit by that horse and hummed to her to sleep with a lullaby he wrote in his spare time. In time he would just play the song out somewhere else and Epona would always come to his aid or made noise until Link arrived at her side.

Link shook his head and had an idea, as he took out his violin. Playing the lullaby as loud as he can he started to hear galloping sounds from the distance as well as a loud horse cry. Epona ran to Link's side and licked his face happily as Link petted her hugging her. He settled up and gave a slight kick to her sides as he rode off towards the west.

After about a couple of days of traveling he finally made it to Forest Haven, home of the mighty and knowledgeable Deku Tree. As he stopped at the entrance of the forest and getting off Epona, a small wooden-like life form with a leaf on its face that came up to his hips was running out of the entrance screaming, "Help! I am being chased but a scary moblin!" It jumped in a bush as a green goblin creature with a pig snout ran out with a wooden shield and a moderately sized blade. It saw Link and ran at him with its sword in the air ready to attack but Link lunged at it and stabbed it in the gut, making it blow up in purple smoke. The wooden life form poked its head out and looked to Link as he asked stuttering, "I-is it gone?" Link looked to it and nodded, and the wooden creature jumped out of the bush and said to him, "Oh thank you! I am Jaka, member of the Korok tribe. May I ask your name?" Link nodded and introduced himself to Jaka and Jaka was astonished as he jumped back from what to look like excitement. "Link!? As in the Link that helped the Rito and the Gorons with their feud!? It is an honor to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you from the Rito postmen. Please follow me," Jaka said excitedly, grabbed Links finger and pulled him by his index finger.

Jaka pulled Link deep into the forest and eventually they came to a small area that was crowded with Korok as they surround a hole in the ground that looked like there used to be a very big tree in that area. "Attention my fellow Koroks! I have found someone to help us in our time of need," Jaka yelled as he pulled Link through the crowd. The Koroks staring at them with faces of uncertainty as they make their way to the edge of the hole. "This is Link, the hero that helped the Gorons and Rito!" Jaka yelled letting go of Link's finger and pointing his hands at him. The Koroks gasped in astonishment and bowed to him, and Link just chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Link then turned to Jaka and asked him what the hole was from, and Jaka just stared at the ground as was getting ready to explain. "That is the area where the Deku Tree used to be. For centuries we have served him by planting his deku seeds all over Hyrule, but the day before our ceremony he was gone. We can't start the ceremony without him, nor can we continue our tradition. We were hoping to find someone like you to help us find him, so will you?" Link looked to Jaka with a sympathetic face then to the other Koroks, but after a while of thinking he nodded agreeing to help them. The Koroks cheered in delight as they carried him, but Link noticed huge foot prints leading deeper into the woods. The Koroks set him down to the edge of the village and Jaka stepped forward and looked to Link. "Good Luck to you, Hero," He said as Link smiled and walked into the forest.

Link walked through the forest where it looked to have been destroyed by a very large creature. Trees fallen over and looked to have been torn from their roots, and as Link wondered deeper into the forest it started to get darker. Eventually, Link spotted a orange glow from the dark forest, and as Link drew closer to the glow it started to look a bit familiar. He approached the glow and saw that it was a glowing ball like the one he saw at the horse farm but this one was orange instead of blue. He stared at it for a few minutes, but then the ball moved away from him. Link pursued the orange ball and followed it until he found himself in a clearing of the forest, and the orange ball was nowhere to be found. An arrow flew by his face cutting his cheek, and link looked up and saw it was a female archer that was standing on one of the trees. She had red hair and looked to be a bit tan with a cloth over her mouth. She held a bow that looked to be made from oak and had gems engraved around the handle of the bow. She reloaded the bow and fired again but Link dodged out of the way as he picked up a rock. He threw the rock at her and it hit her in the head as she fell to the ground. Link drew his blade, ran at her, jumped up, and stabbed at the ground, but she rolled out of the way. She drew her dagger and ran at Link as they fight blade to blade, but Link knocks the blade away from her and puts his sword to her neck. The woman chuckled and looked to him saying to him, "Well done. You are the hero that is chosen." Link looked at her puzzled as she vanished but left her bow and arrows behind.

Link looked at the bow and arrows as he heard noises coming from in front of him. He looked and noticed that some roots were moving for him to pass through as if this was a test for him. He looks at the bow and arrows again and thinks to himself that he might need this, so he bent down and picked them up. He walked onward deeper into the forest, but this time he started to hear rustling and the breaking of trees. Link moved closer to the sound and as he walked closer to the sound it got louder, but he still continued on.

Eventually, Link came across a giant treefolk that was three times taller than a regular sized tree. Link looked at it in astonishment as the giant looked down at him and let out a roar. It lifted its foot and tried to stomp on him but Link rolled out of the way. Link remembered about the bow and arrow he found in the forest, and thought about what if it couldn't see. He pulled out the bow, loaded it, aimed at the behemoth's eye and shot at it. It hit it's eye and the treefolk lost control as it ran into trees and eventually fell on its belly revealing a giant purple gem on top of its head. Link slashed at it which seemed to damage it because after a series of hits the giant got up and started to attack at Link but more violently. He did the same trick again and it worked but it only kneeled so Link had to scale up its body to get to its head gem. Eventually the giant got up again and noticed Link was on his body so it tried to squish his like a bug, but Link dodged all of its attacks and got to the gem on his head and attacked it. The giant went rampant as Link did another series of attacks on its head gem as it ran through the forest and into the village.

The Koroks ran from the treefolk giant as it grabbed Link from the top of its head. Link thought it was the end of him, but a Rito flew in and threw a lantern on its hand with Link in it catching it on fire. Link fell and more Rito flew down and caught him and sat him down gently as Gorons rolled in and hit the giant down to the ground. Link noticed that the gem looked loose so he told the Gorons to pull that gem out of its head. They followed his orders and pulled out the gem from its head, and the treefolk's roots went into the hole where the Deku Tree used to be. The Gorons and Rito left as one of them said to Link, "That is for helping us at Dragon Roost. We will forever be in your debt." Eventually the whole body went underground leaving only the head above the ground revealing the tree folk was the Deku Tree.

The Deku Tree opened his eyes and looked around not sure what just happened as he asked in confusion, "W-What happened? I remember preparing for the ceremony and next thing I know it I have a terrible headache." The Koroks all gathered around The Deku Tree and hugged him tight and flew up to his branches with their deku copters. Jaka and Link explained to him what happened and the Deku Tree smiled at Link and cheered in joy for Link helping him with the gem in his head. "Thank you young hero, what is your name?" The Deku Tree asked and Jaka responded, "This is Link, the person that saved you, the Rito and Goron Tribes." "Well thank you Link. There is something about that name that rings a bell, but I can't remember." He thought for a minute and finally said, "Ah yes! You have the same name of that young fellow that helped one of my children long ago." Link stepped forward and asked him about the Master Sword. "The Master Sword, I haven't heard that name in a long time, but I do know about it. That young lad from long ago was wielding that blade." Link looked at the Deku Tree and asked him about the tale of the Master Sword.

The Deku Tree began, "Centuries ago a mighty kingdom named Hyrule, but not like the Hyrule that you see today. This kingdom was destined though for destruction by the hands of a powerful sorcerer from the Gerudo tribe named Ganondorf. This terrible fate would have happened but a brave hero rose up against him and sealed him away. This seal didn't last forever unfortunately. He broke free and flooded that kingdom making it an endless ocean as far as the eye could see. Ganondorf ruled this ocean with an iron fist for several years but the goddesses chose a new hero that went by the same name as you. He sailed the wide ocean and helped all tribes in need and even ventured under the sea to find the Master Sword in the underwater kingdom of Hyrule. With that very blade he sank it into Ganondorf's head turning him to stone as he drowned with the rest of the old Hyrule."

Link asked him if he knew where old Hyrule was now, but the Deku Tree shook his head as he added, "No I do not. I wish I did but I do not." Link hung his head and thanked the tree for what he told him as he walked towards the forest exit. "Wait!" The Deku Tree yelled to him and continued, "I will not let your good deed go without payment." He wiggled his branches until a small green pearl fell from it and onto the ground. Jaka walked over to it, picking it up and handing it to Link. Link examined it but this one had two "C" like patterns, one inside another and a circle inside the smaller "C". "I hope this helps you on your journey young hero, and good luck." Link took the pearl then to the Deku Tree nodding. Putting it in his traveling pouch he walked out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Emergency Message

Link exited the forest where his horse stood patiently for his return as she scrapped her hooves on the ground making a small ditch. Link got ready to get on his horse but he heard a voice from the sky again. He looked up and it was a Rito that was flying towards him but this one looked to be a female Rito this time. She looked like she was in a hurry to get to him as she flapped her wings exhaustingly breathing hard trying to get to Link quickly. She lowered herself to the ground but fell flat from her exhausting journey to Link. "Link, Gigorax is in trouble!" She said breathing hard and in a worried tone of voice as Link's head snapped up at the news. He asked where he is and the Rito answered exhaustedly, "He is at the Glacier Valleys. He was there visiting a friend, but he was captured by the Yetis!" Link nodded his head quickly and climbed on Epona as the Rito stopped him for a second. "Look for an Anouki named, SnowBeard. He is the Leader of the tribe and should know where they might have taken Gigorax," She said letting go of Link as he nodded and promising we will free him. Link looked at his map and saw that that the Glacier Valleys was in the Far East. He kicked the sides of Epona and rode off into the horizon to go rescue Gigorax.

Link rode his horse across the wide open fields of Hyrule until he came to an awkward landscape. The landscape was complete frozen and looked to have been frozen for years. The icicles were so thick and tall that it made the spiky outer shell of the area. Link felt a cool breeze making him and Epona shiver from the lack of warmer clothing. He climbed off Epona and walked into the winter environment. He ventured deep inside the valleys as he felt his nose freezing from the inside and out, and felt his skin harden and shiver from the extremely cold environment. Covering his face from the sheer cold snow that was falling fast and hard upon his body, and after a while of walking in the snow he collapsed feeling his body get colder and colder by the second. He was certain that he was going to die right there, but a shadow appeared above him as it swooped down and carried him off into the distance.

Link awoke lying beside a warm fireplace that had a nice orange glow, but then realized with his blurry site a Rito sitting in front of him with a bowl of warm soup as the Rito said to him, "Are you alright, Link?" Link recognized the voice and looked up as his vision was slowly coming into focus, and it was Lolasia. Link got up and sat on his bottom as he took the soup from her gently. After they sat there quietly as Link eat and drank his soup he then asked her about what happened in the Glacier Valleys, and she responded looking at the fireplace, "I saw you on the snow unconscious so I came and scooped you up and brought you to my father's hut on Dragon Roost." Link looked at the floor with an upset look on his face as he punched the ground. Link told Lolasia about Gigorax being in the Glacier Valleys being held prisoner, and she nodded her head upset about the news. "I know. The whole mountain knows about his capture." Her head suddenly snapped up as she ran to her father's wardrobe and got out a red tunic that looked a lot like Link, and ran back to him setting it on his lap. "Here Link, this is my father's tunic for when he goes there for mailing purposes. He calls it his Heat Tunic, a magical tunic that blocks out any extreme cold environment. This should be able to help you get to Gigorax," Lolasia said to him as Link picked it up and thanked her. They walked outside as Link saw the Gorons and Rito working and living together in harmony. "We all believe in you Link. You saved our two tribes from going into a war. Promise me that you won't stop being the hero you were meant to be," Lolasia said to him as Link nodded his head. He walked down the mountain path and scaled down the mountain. He played Epona's favorite song again on his violin as she galloped to him. Link looked into the direction of the Glacier Valley as the sun sank in that direction. He climbed onto Epona, gave a slight kick to her sides, and rode off into the sunset with a new found confidence.

Link arrived at the Glacier Valleys once again and looked into the snowing path before him as he took out the Heat Tunic from his pouch. He looked at it and then to the path before him, putting on the tunic he felt warm already just from wearing it. He climbed off Epona and ran off into the snowing valleys as he noticed the snow melting before it even can touch him. He smiled and continued through the blinding blizzard. He pushed through the blizzard for what it felt like hours but finally as the blizzard died down he saw a small village full of igloos and short life forms with a thick coat on, white faces, and antlers upon their heads. Link walked through the village as the small antlered creatures gazed and gasped at the site of a human in their valley. A small group of them walked to Link and carried him to a huge igloo where another one of them stood but this one had a long white beard and a long wooden staff. "Who are you?" He asked Link in an old scratchy voice, and Link introduced himself as he laughed holding his belly. He walked to him, grabbed his hand and guided him into his igloo.

They were inside the igloo and it looked to have nothing but ice carved furniture and decorations as the small bearded creature turned and said to Link, "Sorry about my rough tone earlier. I've heard a lot about you but I was told a man in green. I am Snowbeard, Chief of the Anouki, and a good friend of Gigorax. I assume you are here to rescue him from the Yetis?" Link nodded his head and Snowbeard continued, "Very good, very good, you will most likely find him in the Yeti's Cavern. It's on the other side of the valley, but be warned. That side of the valley is full of those Yetis and they can get very dangerous." Link nodded and turned to walk away but he was hit in the head hard with Snowbeard's wooden staff as he grabbed his head it pain. "Don't turn your back on me when I am still talking!" He yelled as Link turned back around. "You are going to need this to get up the mountain," Snowbeard said to Link as he pulled out a line of rope with a claw on the end of it. "This is a Grappling Hook, a tool us Anouki use to scale these mountains. You may barrow it but I want it back after you're done rescuing Gigorax." Link nodded, thanked him, and walked out.

Link stepped outside of the igloo as he turned to the mountains of snow and ice behind him. He took the Grappling Hook out of his pack and looked at it. He then put it away looking back at the mountain once again as he started towards them.

Link scaled the mighty mountains hooking onto the many stones that were covered in snow and ice with Snowbeard's trusty Grappling Hook. He climbed onto a nearby ledge to sit and rest as he looked down a bit nervous. Thinking about how high he was now, but he remembered his objective: To save Gigorax. He dug in his pack and pulled out a bottle of warm soup that warmed his vary hands from just holding it. He opened it and drank it little by little trying to make it last but a note dropped onto snow. He looked to it and picked it up wiping away the cold snow with his warmed hand as he opened it to read it.

Here is some warm soup for you. You know the soup that my father used to prepare for you for your birthday? I hope this and the other bottles I packed for you will help you on your quest to avenge my father.

Your friend,

Millia

Link smiled at the notes as he finished his third bottle of the soup. He looked into his bag and saw that he still had about two bottles left inside. He zipped up his bag and lifted it up onto his waist as he stood up again to continue his climb up the mountain.

He finally arrived at the peak of the highest mountain where he saw an ape-like creature with white thick fur standing in front of a cave entrance. Link climbed back down a little to sneak to the side of the creature but it heard him when he slipped on the mountainside. It walked over and saw the hook of the Grappling Hook so he grabbed it and pulled upward hard. It looked to Link holding onto the rope end and said to him in a furious tone of voice, "Human no allowed on Yeti Mountain!" He threw Link off the mountain but Link let go of the rope before he went with the Grappling Hook, now holding onto the mountain edge. The Yeti walked over to him and let his foot on his hand holding the ledge, but Link thought fast as he drew his sword and stabbed it in the leg. The Yeti roared in pain as he backed away from Link giving him the room to climb up onto the peak. Link took out his bow and arrows and fired at the Yeti, but it swung its mighty arm and knocked away the arrows. The Yeti tugged on the sword, pulled it out and threw it to the side. It walked towards him but Link looked to his sword and ran at it quickly. The Yeti attempted to grab Link but he rolled out of the way as he grabbed his sword. As the Yeti launched a punch at Link he blocked its blow with his shield, but it made Link slid backwards. Link looked up to the mighty, tall creature as it ran at him, so he dashed out of the way as the mighty beast tried to stop but the snow made his slide off the mountain edge. Link looked off the edge and saw the lifeless corpse lying on the white snow staining it red with its blood. Link stood again and looked towards the cave entrance and walked towards it putting his bow away but keeping his sword ready for battle.

Link entered into the cave hearing laughter and talking from behind a wall, so he went to investigate as he looked over the walls edge. He saw about five yetis standing in front of a cage, and inside the cage was Gigorax. Link was about to go in to save him but a yeti about twice the size from the one he met outside, had a thick coat of purple fur, and red around his pupil. Link went back behind the wall and peeked his head out to see the purple behemoth. The beast stepped onto a huge rock and stood high showing his dominance to the rest of the yetis as he took a deep breath and yelled to them in a huge powerful voice, "QUIET!" The yetis became silent and looked to their leader. "Today my brothers we shall sacrifice this Goron to our god, Paradorax!" the purple yeti yelled as the crowd cheered in reaction to their leaders announcement. Link had enough and charged into the room and stood there ready for combat. "Link?! What are you doing here?" Gigorax asked him and the purple yeti looked to Gigorax and then to Link and said grinning, "So you are the one our God was referring to? Our god was right, you are a fool. Only a mere fool would just run into the cave of the Yeti King." The king pointed his finger to Link and motioned them to attack.

Link held his shield high to protect himself from the yetis' wrath, but one came up from behind and held him hard against his body with Link's back against its chest. They all took turns beating him as he was held down as blood was beginning to be drawn from his face. Gigorax shook the cage but due to it being enchanted by Paradorax he couldn't break it. Link's body went limp as Gigorax looked to him in shock and yelled, "Link!" A triangle appeared on Gigorax's hand with the top part glowing as he pulled the bars open. He ran into the crowd and delivered a devastating blow to every member of the crowd. The king looked to him in astonishment but grinned as he said chuckling a little, "So you found a way to break our cage? With such strength as well, but are you powerful enough to take me on?" The King charged at Gigorax and swung a punch at him but he caught his punch and delivered his own in the face. He went flying through the air and crashed into the wall of the cave. He later got up and was now angry as he ran at him again. They began a fist fight as they were blocking hit after hit, and it seems that him and the yeti were equally matched. "You see you can't when because Paradorax enchanted me with the same magic but gave me more of it!" the yeti yelled to Gigorax as they locked fists into each others' hands. Link finally came too and looked to Gigorax and the king fighting. He slowly got up and limped behind the Yeti King without him noticing. He drew his blade and ran at him striking him in the back as the mighty king let out a great roar in pain. He finally collapsed onto the ground with his fur returning to normal color as he disintegrated as Paradorax appeared in front of them. "It's been awhile...thank you for killing this muscle head for me.

I was beginning to starve," he said elegantly to Link and Gigorax as he placed his hand on the body and absorbed it into himself. Link asked him in a demanding tone of where Zelda was and he just chuckled as he answered, "Your precious Zelda is in the Dark Realm locked up." Link rushed at him but he placed a shadow shield in front of him as it pushed him pack. "We can play later young 'hero', but for now I have some plans to make for my reign over this land," he said laughing evilly as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link and Gigorax look to the puff of smoke as Link glared at it.

Link and Gigorax arrive back in the village with battle scars all over their bodies as the citizens rejoice in praise for their brave act. "Link, you have done it! You not only saved my dear friend Gigorax but you exterminated those yetis. I think your brave act should be rewarded," Snowbeard said to Link digging into his coat pulling out a blue pearl with three crescent moons back to back to back with a ball inside of them. "Nayru's Pearl? How did you get your hands on this?" Gigorax asked Snowbeard as he answered, "This pearl was bestowed by the goddess herself to guard until the hero from legend returned." Snowbeard looked to Link and said to him, "Oh yes I almost forgot. I want you to keep this." He took out the Grappling Hook from behind his back as Link looked at it surprised as Snowbeard continued, "I found it near the mountain while I was out searching for the sores of that roar." Link thanked him as he took out the other pearls he obtained during his adventure and asked him if he knew about them. Snowbeard nodded and said to him, "These pearls are used to open the door that leads to the Master Sword." Link was speechless at this news and asked him to tell more but Snowbeard shook his head and said to him, "I can't tell you anymore the only thing I know more about them is that they must be charged by the two sacred lights: The Sun and the Moon." Gigorax gave Snowbeard a look of astonishment and looked to Link, "There is one place that has such ways. It is called the Relic Ruins, a long forgotten village that once was home to a tribe named the Akora. They were worshippers of the sun and moon and made three temples in their honor: one for the sun, one for the moon, and one that was said to be the building where the two bless them with a once in a lifetime light show." "Then there is where you must go. That seems to be your only shot." Link nodded and walked towards the exit as Gigorax rolled to him as he said following him, "I'm coming with you. You're going to need someone that knows about ancient civilization. Plus I can help you in your journey." Link looked to him as and smiled as he settled onto his horse riding into the sunset with Gigorax rolling by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Moon Lullaby

With the morning sun rising behind them, Link rides in on Epona with Gigorax by his side. A mountain range could be seen in the distance as they drew nearer to the northwest. They soon arrive at the mountain range and the first thing Link noticed is that there was a village ruins within the rocky walls. "Here we are, the Relic Ruins," Gigorax said to Link as he unrolled himself and started to walk into the ruins. Link followed him in and saw three towers in the center of the village. One was beyond even the clouds and looked to have been around for hundreds of years. The other two that were on the left and right sides of the central tower looked to be about half the size, but they both had an insignia over they're doorways. The one on the left of the central tower had a crescent moon insignia and the one of the right had a sun with radiation rays coming off of it insignia. Link looked to Gigorax as he was walking towards the tower on the left, so Link rushed over to Gigorax's side.

They enter into the tower, and they saw a alter sitting in front of a stained glass with an image of a young lady holding the moon in front of her chest. As Gigorax and Link walk closer to the alter they notice a light blue ray of light glowing above the alter. Eventually, when they were only a few feet away from it the light revealed a young lady that looked like the one from the stained glass, but more in a ghostly form. "Greetings, I am Lunisa, Spirit of the Moon," the young ghostly lady said to Link and Gigorax. "Hello Lunisa, I am Gigorax, a Goron Knight and this is Link, the young hero of Hyrule. We seek your help," Gigorax said to Lunisa. "I am aware. You and Link seek me and my sister to charge the three pearls of the goddess to open the way to the Master Sword," Lunisa said to them. "How did you know that?" Gigorax asked and Lunisa answered, "I am one of the two all-seeing spirits of this world. I am the guardian of this world's night. I know all pasts, presents and dreams of all living things." As Gigorax was going to ask for her help with it she quickly said to them, "No I cannot help you with that for you see I need a physical body in order to help you, but not just any physical body, it must be a body with a soul of silver to truly awaken my powers." Link asked how to find a being with a silver soul and Lunisa looked to him pulling out a silver flute.

"Get out your violin and I will teach you a song that will help you," She said to him as he listened to her. She laid her lips gently on the flute and played a very lovely melody that made Link feel as if his soul has fallen asleep. Link then repeated what she played and after about the fifth time playing his violin he learned out to play it. "That song is called The Moon's Lullaby. This song has the power to change day to night and will allow the player to see the silver trail that guides them to the silver soul. But be warned once you play that song it will stay night until the song of the sun is played," Lunisa said to Link and Gigorax. Link nodded as he put away his violin and thanked her. They started at the doorway and when they were out of sight she disappeared smiling and waving to them.

When they exited the tower Gigorax turned to Link and said to him, "That's quite a song, being able to change the day to night. Now play that song so we can find the silver soul." Link nodded pulling out his violin again and played the gentle lullaby and as soon he was done a bubble formed around them as time fast forward to night. The bubble disappeared as Link and Gigorax looked into the sky with the Moon shining its light onto the ground. A trail of silver dust started to form from the ground as it looked to be running eastward. "There is our path… Now let us find the silver soul," Gigorax said as he looked to Link and nodded. Link nodded back as he settled onto Epona and Gigorax rolling up into a ball again and with a kick to her sides Epona ran along the dust trail with Gigorax traveling by Link's side into the dark horizon.

Link and Gigorax arrive from the darkness of the night following the silver dust trail which eventually led them to Dragon Roost. Stay stopped at the foot of the mountain as they looked up the mountain. "Whoever the one who has the silver soul must be a Goron or a Rito… I just wonder who," Gigorax said to Link unrolling himself from his ball form. Link got off Epona and started up the mountain continuing to follow the silver dust with Gigorax close behind him. Eventually the trail led them to the Rito village, but they also noticed the trail of silver dust has vanished. "Hmm, it seems we have to find a Rito with a silver soul," Gigorax rubbing his chin thinking of who it could be. Link suggested they split up to cover more ground and Gigorax nodded as he walked away from Link. Link walked around the village with the full moon shining bright in the sky and stars covering the dark night. On the village border, sitting on the ledge of the mountain there sat Lolasia as she looked in the sky sings a familiar melody to the night. She then heard a stumble of dirt and rock and turned to see Link as he gave him a big smile. She got up and ran to him giving him a hug as she said to him looking up at him, "Link! You're okay! Did you save Gigorax?" Link nodded as he smiled to her asking her where she heard that melody. "Oh…it was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young. I miss her," Lolasia answered letting go of Link and looking to the ground. Link looked to her with a concerned stare as he asked her about her mother. She looked to him with tears in her eyes now and then looked to the ground again as she told Link the story about her mother.

"She was a kind and sweet lady that loved to help any tribe, including the Gorons. There was no other Rito that was as nice and caring as her, but then she became very ill to the point where she couldn't even sing that lovely lullaby to me. Eventually she died on my birthday, and I was there just watching her die in front of my eyes."

Link looked to her and frowned looking at the ground, but took out his violin and started to play "Moon's Lullaby." Lolasia closed her eyes as he played it and her eyes snapped open recognizing the song and asked to him excited, "Y-you know the lullaby my mom used to sing to me? W-would you mind playing it while I sing it?" Link nodded accepting the idea getting his violin ready. Lolasia began with her heavenly voice as Link followed her playing this lovely melody with her voice and his violin in complete sync. At the end of the song Lolasia's eyes became blank as her mind entered into a deep stage of thought, looking to Link. She walked to him and looked deep into his eyes as she raised her hand to his face.

Link joined her into her deep thought as he was flying in a dark void with the moonlight shining down upon Lolasia. She sang the lullaby to the moon with all sounds erased from existence with only an echo, and when she finished the lovely melody the moon slowly descended as it shrunk in size until it could be held in her hands. She took the moon in hand as she chanted a magical spell, forming the moon into a tiara with the crescent moon insignia in the tallest point. A flash of light suddenly covered the dark void revealing Link and Lolasia lying on the ground unconscious.

Link woke up and looked over to her seeing the tiara on her head a bit surprised as she woke up from her deep thought. Looking to Link she got up rubbing her head and shaking it. "Ugh, w-what happened? W-wait… Link…" She stood as Link stood kneeling on his knees and continued, "Take me to the Lunar Temple… My destiny awaits for me there." Link stood with her and nodded taking her hand and running towards the village to meet up with Gigorax.

Gigorax was speaking with the village leader, Igoris as Link and Lolasia ran into the village. "Link, it has been too long!" Igoris yelled to Link chuckling a little as he continued, "Gigorax was just telling me about your adventure." Igoris then looked to Lolasia asking her in a stuttered voice, "W-where did you find that tiara?" Lolasia explains to him about the vision she had but Igoris just stood there dropping to his knees and stared at the ground. "Igoris… I know how hard this is for you to do but this is her fate…" Gigorax said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I understand that but…" He looked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek as her eyes began to form tears. "She is all I have left… I don't to let my little girl go…" Igoris continued returning his stare to the cold dirty ground, but Lolasia kneeled in front of him and lifted his head from his chin revealing her smile with tears streaming down her face. "Father… I might not be here physically but I will always be in the night sky watching over you…" Lolasia said with Igoris tearing up as well. He smiled and stood up again picking her up and hugging her tight kissing her cheek. He set her down wiping away his tears as he said to her, "Your mother would be so proud of you. You have grown so much over the years. Very well, it's your life and you may choose how you live it." Lolasia smiled still having tears in her eyes as she hugged him again saying to him as she cried into his robe, "I love you dad." Igoris chuckled holding his daughter as he looked to Link and said gently, "Link, please protect my daughter well." Lolasia backed away smiling as Link held her with his one arm and walked her down the mountain. Gigorax followed them but Igoris grabbed his shoulder tight and Gigorax looked back to him. "Can I trust him to protect her?" He asked and Gigorax chuckled and nodded as he continued on following them.

Link helped Lolasia onto Epona with Gigorax just then rolling down the mountain. Link climbed up onto his horse and with a slight kick to the side and a crack from bridle Epona took off with Gigorax rolling beside them.

They returned to the Relic Ruins with Lolasia admiring the ruins. As Link pulled on the bridle Epona stopped next to the tower with the crescent moon insignia above its doorway. Link got off Epona helping Lolasia off the horse as Gigorax started ahead entering into the tower. Link and Lolasia started after him following him into the ancient chapel.

As they entered into the chapel they noticed the stained glass was shattered and the entire tower was ruined. "W-what happened here?" Gigorax asked astonished as Link heard thumps and pounds from the shadows. Link drew his sword and shield as Gigorax drew his giant buster blade preparing to fight. "Lolasia find somewhere to hide quickly!" Gigorax yelled to her as he nodded and ran off to hid. From the shadows a giant creature crept from the shadows revealing it fat gut with multiple folds, frog-like hind legs, and tentacles replacing its head. It bent a little so that they could see it's thousands of teeth in the center of its tentacle head. Gigorax ran first at it as it grabbed him with its tentacles and threw him against a wall. Link looked back worried about Gigorax, but soon was captured by the beast dropping his blade as the creature slowly lowered him into its mouth. Link thought this might be the end but Gigorax's buster blade was soaring through the air cutting the tentacles of the beast dropping Link on the ground as it released a terrible screech of pain. Gigorax helped Link up as he looked to the beast while it was regenerating its lost tentacles. They both stared at it astonished as Gigorax clenched his fist and growled asking himself if irritation, "How do we stop it?" His eyes then got wide and then turned towards Link and said with a grin, "I have an idea just follow my lead." Link nodded and took off running as Gigorax picked up his blade and taunted the creature. The beast squealed falling for the taunt and rushed at him while Link looked to the beast thinking it was time for him to strike. He rushed behind it as it was distracted, took his grappling hook, and wrapped its tentacles together. Then he threw the rope to Gigorax and he pulled as hard as he could on the rope making the great beast fall on its back. Link then took the hook off and threw a bomb into its mouth while Gigorax held back the tentacles back with all his strength. He then let go letting the beast get up and run ram-pit running into walls before it exploded.

Link and Gigorax walked to the area the beast was where they saw a blue orb of light floating there and in a single moment it flew to the center of the ruined chapel. Lolasia walked out of her hiding spot walking cautiously to the light. When she got close enough to the ball of light she reached for it as if it was calling to her, and when she did a light dome enveloped the tower as Link and Gigorax covered their eyes. Link moved his arm away and saw the tower was more then repaired but renewed as well. He tapped Gigorax's shoulder as he removed his arm away as well awed by the scenery, but descending from the air was Lolasia but she looked older and was dressed differently. She still had her tiara but she was wearing a light blue dress, blue eye liner, her hair was put up into a ponytail, and she had a black outlining of two crescent moons back to back on her face. Link looked to her awed at her new appearance as well as Gigorax while they walk up to her bowing, but she shook her head smiling and said in a gentle and majestic voice, "Link step forth." Link stood and walked forward as Gigorax stood again looking to Lolasia. "Please accompany me as I sing the Moon's Lullaby," she asked politely as Link nodded and took out his violin. As he played the violin and she sang the floor lite up in a golden light that lite up the room revealing the crystal on the ceiling. A beam of light shot up from the floor and hit the crystal lighting the room in a blue light. As Lolasia and Link finished she slowly descended and walked to Gigorax with Link looking to them. "Gigorax... Could you promise me something?" She asked him with a tear in her eye but he wiped it away smiling holding onto her hands gently. "Of course, what is it?" he responded and Lolasia laid a soft kiss on his cheek and blushed a little smiling. "Please don't forget me... Okay?" He only stood there blushing a little as well smiling as he nods. She slowly faded away into the divine world as she cried with a smile as she back away. "Goodbye Link... Goodbye Gigorax..." she said waving to both of them before she completely faded away. Gigorax just stood there with a single tear going down his face as he said in a depressed and quiet voice, "Goodbye..." He turned to the doorway and walked off hanging his head a little as Link chased after him out of the tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Sun Prelude

Gigorax walked quickly out of the Lunar Temple with Link following close behind him, but suddenly stopped. He was silent for a moment but finally asked with a soft but saddened voice, "Link, how did you feel when Paradorax took Zelda away?" Link blushed little bit and looked away but Gigorax chuckled and turned to him. "Now I know how you felt… Lolasia was more than a friend… She was someone I loved…" Gigorax mentioned returning to his saddened facial expression. Link looked up to him realizing what he said, and smiled. Gigorax turned away again as he said with tears flooding his eyes, "Enough talk… Let finish this so you can obtain the Master Sword." Link nodded following Gigorax with him leading the way to the tower on the right side of the central tower.

As they entered the tower they notice another stained glass with the same design but with a young woman holding the sun. "I'll wait for you outside… I am going to examine the ruins," Gigorax said to Link walking out through the doorway. Link looked to Gigorax as he walked out but then returned his gaze to the interior of the tower. He then looked to the alter that stood in front of the stained glass window and walked to it cautiously. When he was standing in front of the alter an orange ball appeared from the stained glass and exploded into flames and in reaction Link held his shield in front of him to protect himself. There stood a young ghostly lady that resembled the appearance of the one in the window, but unlike the gentle voiced Spirit of the Moon this one spoke in a strong voice, "Ah… the one who disrupted the balance of the Sun and Moon. You are not welcome here, be gone!" Link shook his head denying the order given to him by the spirit. "You dare defy the Spirit of the Sun, Sologist? One of the spirits of this land and has the ability to see the past, present, and the thoughts of all living things!" she yelled as she became fire and enveloped the area in fire, but Link stood high facing her with determined eyes. Seeing this determination and courage in his eyes she grinned and returned to her previous form saying to him chuckling, "Such determination and courage… Only the chosen hero of Farore possesses that." Link looked to her and smiled explaining to her about why he disrupted the balance, and Sologist crossed her arms nodding. She thought for a moment and then said to him pulling out a golden flute, "Very well then, I shall help you, but you must find the one with a golden heart. Now, pay close attention to this melody mortal." She played a very upbeat melody that made Link's heart pump faster as if given a burst of energy. Link then took out his violin and repeated her notes and after a few tries he learned the song, but thought to himself he heard that melody somewhere before. "Congratulations, you have learned the Sun Prelude. This song will turn night into day and now that you know both you can freely change the time of day. While the sun is present you will be guided to the golden of heart." Link nodded and turned away as Sologist closed her eyes crossing her arms and disappeared in a huge flame.

Link exited the tower where he found Gigorax staring at the Moon leaning against the rocks next to him as Epona ate the grass around her. Link walked up next to Gigorax and patted his shoulder trying to cheer him up. He looked over to Link and smiled closing his eyes asking him chuckling a little, "ready to go?" Link nodded getting out his violin and played the Sun Prelude, and then a ball of fire covered them as time sped up with the sun rising finally after the long night. The fire faded away revealing to Gigorax and Link that the sun was finally present in the sky and following its presents a golden sprite flew into Link's face with it flying off to the north. Link hurried to Epona and climbed on but saw Gigorax was ahead of him following the sprite. Link smiled and rode off trying to catch up to Gigorax, but as they continued the scenery started to look familiar.

As the sprite disappeared suddenly, Link and Gigorax stopped as Link was shocked where they ended up. He looked up and there the sign said, "Greenwood Ranch." "Link, are you alright?" Gigorax asked him shaking him a little, and Link shook his head and nodded to him as they entered into the ranch.

Upon entering a young lady walked by noticing them enter into the ranch, but then Link got a stare from her to as if has seen someone comeback from the dead. "L-Link… Is that you? It's me, Millia…" she asked walking slowly towards them, then ran to him hugging him tight yelling in excitement as she cried tears of joy, "LINK!" Link grunted at the sudden action and smiled hugging her tight as well as stroking her hair revealing his emotions to her and Gigorax. He has been gone so long that he almost didn't recognize Millia. Gigorax walked towards them and chuckled as he asked Link crossing his arms, "So are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Link nodded and slightly pushed Millia away as he introduced Gigorax and Millia to each other. "So this is where you grew up Link? It's very peaceful here," Gigorax said to Link and Millia as they all three went inside of the small cabin.

Gigorax and Link sat down on a couple of chairs at a small but nice looking dining table with Millia walking into the kitchen and coming out a few moments with a bowl of soup for both of them. "Here y'all are, some nice warm Greenwood soup," she said as Link quickly grabbed the bowl and eat it down and seconds later he held his bowl out asking for more. Millia just laughed and walked into the kitchen grabbing the whole pot and setting it on the table. "Help yourselves to as much as you'd like," Millia said to them as Link filled his bowl again and ate it down, but each time he at another serving he ate slower. Gigorax laughed at Link and then looked to Millia asking her in a polite tone of voice, "How long have you know each other?"

"Ever since we were kids."

"That's quite a while. Was there a previous owner?"

"Yes… He was my father.

Link stopped eating after the mention on Deobia as they both stared the wall of a family portrait of Link, Millia, and Deobia. Gigorax looked over to the portrait and then looked to both of them reading their facial expressions easily. "Oh… sorry I asked," Gigorax apologized but Millia quickly turned her head and smiled responding, "No, no, no, it's alright… it's just… We miss him." Horses and cows started to cry outside all of a sudden making the two come to reality as all three rushed outside.

As they rushed outside they noticed the ranch animals were running around in fear, but in the distance there stood a hooded figure with a black hooded cape on. The figure turned around revealing its familiar face as Link and Millia gasped in both fear and shock. "P-Paradorax, t-that's the brute who killed father!" Millia yelled turning her fear into anger. "Ah if it isn't Link, I have been hoping to run into you again. Tell me did you enjoy the present I left you at the Lunar Temple?" Paradorax taunted laughing hysterically. Link just drew his blade and shield rushing at him with vengeance in his eyes. Paradorax just chuckled, released a dark pulse, making Link loss his balance, and dashed at him choking him and slamming him against a wall. "Link!" Gigorax yelled drawing his blade and rolled at Paradorax but he just held a hand in front of him stopping the Goron in his tracks. He unrolls himself and swings at him, but he catches the blade in his hand and threw it to the side throwing Link at Gigorax making both of them fly back. He then looked to Millia with a grin revealing his sharp teeth as he said to her in a deep and fear injecting voice, "Now, you're coming with me." Dashing towards her a quick as darkness he held his claws out grinning wider as he approached her, but in self-defense she picked up a square wooden plank and slammed it horizontally so it came into contact with his head. Paradorax just turned to her now angered and punched her in the gut that knocked her out. Link and Gigorax got up rubbing their heads but heard Paradorax yell as he laughed, "So much of being a hero!" They turn their site to him as he was walking through a portal to the Dark World. Link quickly got up and ran at the portal with Gigorax grabbing his buster blade and running close behind him with Paradorax waving disappearing into the portal, but Link and Gigorax dived into the portal before it shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Into the Darkness

Link and Gigorax landed face first onto a cold, hard ground that wreaked of dead corpse and rotting flesh. Link pushed on the ground getting up but as he lifted his head he came face to face with a skeleton skull, making yell and fall backwards onto his butt. He looked in front of him again and saw the area was covered in skeletons, rotting corpse, and blood. Gigorax walked up to Link from behind and helped him up as he asked quietly, "What happened here? Was there a war here?" Link looked ahead into the dark purple sky lite horizon and saw a few knights that were suited in purple and black armor marching across the grounds of the Dark Realm. Gigorax got down quickly as well as pulling Link's tunic making him fall back down yelling quietly, "Get down!" They heard the armor clanking as the sounds of the armor faded into the distance. Link poked his head up above the rock looking around to see if the area was clear and gave Gigorax the motion that it was safe to come out. They got up and started their way towards the giant castle that rested behind the bone covered land. While they ventured through the Realm Gigorax looked to Link and asked, "So Millia is your sister?" Link shook his head and told Gigorax the origin of his past.

The sky was covered in thick dark grey clouds releasing water drops hard and wrathful as a brown hooded man rode across the soaked fields of Hyrule with his wagon full of crops and milk. He turned his head as lightning struck revealing is was Deobia from the Greenwood Ranch as he looked and saw a small figure running towards his direction. He climbed off his wagon and caught the small figure as it ran into him, but when it looked up to him it was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore worn rags as clothing and looked to be about eight to nine years of age. The boy looked back and ran behind Deobia hiding from something as he looked to the boy and then to the distance he came from, finding out he was being chased by a pack of wolves. Deobia picked up the boy, sat him in his wagon, and cracked the bridle making his two horses run off back to the ranch. When they arrived at the ranch he carried the boy into his home where his daughter Millia sat at the table eating some soup. She looked over to Deobia and ran to him with a smile on her face as she hugged him yelling in joy, "Daddy!" She then looked over to the boy he was carrying and asked him letting go and tilting her head a little, "Who is that with you?" "I don't know. I found him in the fields running from a pack of wolves," Deobia answered. Millia giggled as Deobia set the small boy down on the ground. Millia walked closer to him and held a hand out a bit nervous as she asked the boy, "Hi there, what is your name?" The young boy just looked to the ground and was silent, but Deobia knelt beside him and told him in a soft and gentle voice, "Do not be afraid, we are all family here. Now son, what is your name?" The boy looked up hesitantly and told them his name was Link. Deobia smiled and stood, but his attention was drawn to the question of why Link was out in the field. "Link, where is your family? I can take you home tomorrow if you'd like," Deobia offered but Link just looked to the ground again and shook his head with a tear forming in his eye. "Hm... I see... Well then you can stay with us," Deobia said as Millia jumped in joy and hugged Link. "Yeah, you could be the brother I never had!" She added shouting in excitement as Link just blushed a little at Deobia's offer. He thought for a minute and nodded with a smile on his face as joy filled his eyes.

Gigorax rubbed his chin sitting on a rock as Link stood in front of him finishing his tale. He then got up and looked to Link placing a hand onto his shoulder and smiled as he asked him, "So she isn't your real sister but she is family to you?" Link nodded as Gigorax asked again, "What has become of Deobia? I noticed there was no man there." Link looked to the ground and told him that the man that was killed at the castle was Deobia. Gigorax looked to him and said, "It makes sense now... Originally you were out for vengeance, but answer me this. What is your motive now?" Link continued to look to the ground as he thought deeply not knowing anymore what his motive was. Gigorax turned his back to him and told him with his head slightly turned, "I do have one thing to say. If you wish to defeat Paradorax, you will need your journey to mean more than vengeance to you." Link's head quickly shot up at Gigorax's words of wisdom as he walked away. Link followed him pondering on what he asked him.

As Link and Gigorax approach a castle-shaped shadow in the distance Gigorax held his arm in front of Link drawing his buster blade preparing for an ambush. "Link, be on your guard," He warned Link as Link as well drew his sword and shield. From the shadows the knights they saw from earlier marched towards them with their blades raised. They ran towards the two as they engaged into combat. Gigorax swung with his giant blade fighting four of the knights on his own as Link skillfully used his sword and items in unison. A knight was about to deliver a blow to Links head, but Gigorax caught its blade as it swung back, threw the knight with its sword onto the ground, and stabbed it in the chest. He looks back to Link as he gave Gigorax a look that said, "Thank you." Gigorax smiled as they looked ahead and saw more knights heading their way. Link quickly pulled a bomb out, strapped it to an arrow head, and fired it into the crowd of Paradorax's knights. "Now that's using your head!" Gigorax shouted giving him a thumb up for his creative display of attack, but Gigorax was then tackled by a group of the mighty knights. He tried to throw them off but with their combined weight he was helpless. Link tried to pull them off of him but a knight came from behind, grabbed him, and dragged him away from Gigorax. From the distance he saw a figure covered in light cloth armor that was built for easy movement and quick agility. The figure jumped high into the dark sky and delivered a drop kick onto the knight that had Link, caving in its helmet. The knight dropped Link as the figure walked up to him to help him up revealing more detail of the male-like figure. It had red colored eyes and blonde hair that was dangling out of his bandage head gear that covered his head only revealing his eyes. He wore a black and purple suit that looked to be one of a ninja with a cloth scarf hanging from around his neck. From the pile Gigorax struggled to get up but a sudden burst of strength went through his body as he threw all the knights off. From his back spikes busted out of his armor as his eyes were bloodshot. He saw Link and the man and ran at the ninja with his buster blade in hand. The ninja quickly moved out of the way and drew his kunai which looked to have paper tied to them. Upon contacted they blew up, but from the smoke of the explosions Gigorax rolled out at great speed and landed a powerful blow to the man. The ninja spun onto his feet and dashed at the Goron that stood before him. Gigorax attempted to swing his blade at him but he jumped into the air not only dodging the sword but landing on the blade. He delivers a powerful kick to Gigorax's face making him fly backwards. Gigorax instead of landing on his back landed on his feet and fist and rolled up again into a ball. He dashed at the ninja as he dashed as well blocking attack as well as his attacks being blocked. With a powerful hit from Gigorax's fist and the man's leg, it made both of them slide a good distance away from each other. They dashed as each other again, but Link ran between them and held his arms with his hands spread out. Gigorax stopped and unrolled as the man stopped as well.

Link explained to Gigorax the events that took place before he broke out of the knight pile. Gigorax blushed embarrassed of his mistake, walked to the ninja and offered his hand in forgiveness. "Sorry for starting a fight with you. It's just you looked like one of them," Gigorax apologized as the man nodded and shook his hand excepting his apology. "It's quite alright. I do have to say you both are quite the fighters to have been able to handle that many knights," the man complimented Link and Gigorax in a somewhat deep assertive voice. Link walked to him and bowed in respect for his savior, and asked for his name. "I am known as Sheik, Shadow of the Unfortunate," He answered. Link stood and shook his hand as Gigorax asked Sheik a bit suspicious, "What is your purpose in being in the Dark Realm?" Sheik looked to Gigorax and answered in a serious tone of voice, "I am here to study the ruler of this realm, Paradorax." Link asked him if he saw a young woman that was taken from their realm into the Dark Realm. Sheik nodded and pointed towards the castle in the distance as he added, "Yes, I saw Paradorax carrying a young lady into his castle, but be warned. That castle has a very high guard within its walls." Link looked to the castle determined to find Millia, but Sheik caught his attention and offered, "If you wish I can lead you through the castle through secret ways I have found during my studies." Link nodded and thanked him as Sheik took lead with Link following him. Gigorax hesitated to follow but he chose the follow them.

Sheik, Link, and Gigorax silently move through the secret passages as Link could hear the knight above them marching very loudly. They continued to sneak through the castle passage until they came to a storm drain looking window way. Sheik looked through the drain system to see if the area was safe to come out, but he spotted two knights were guarding a cell where he heard weeping. He silently picked up a pebble and through it through the drain which drew the knights' attention from the drain. He took this chance to open the passage, telling Link to close it behind him by pressing the same button, and quickly hid into the shadows on the ceiling using a sticky substance on his hands. The knights return to their post to guard their prisoners, but Sheik dropped from the ceiling and silently and quickly assassinating them. He quietly yelled to Link and Gigorax, "Its all clear to come out!" Link pressed the button on the wall beside him opening the secret exit from the passage as they both rushed out and ran up to Sheik and the cell beside him. The weeping prisoner looked up revealing it was Millia and saw it was Link, Gigorax, and a mysterious male figure. Link smiled and ran to Millia happy to see her, but Gigorax walked to the cage and softly pushed Link aside as he said adding a grin, "Stand back, this is a job for a Goron." Gigorax took the thick bars in his grasp and pulled the bars horizontally. The bars easily bent from the Goron's incredible strength creating a way for Millia to escape from the dungeon cell. Millia slowly stepped out with dirt covering her clothes and skin, and when she was out of the cell she then ran to Link and hugged him tight. Sheik smiled under his mask but then heard footsteps coming towards them. "We need to get out of here! More knights are on their way," He shouted running of as the three others ran after him following him through the castle.

As they ran through the castle they entered into a large which looked to be a throne room, but as they all stepped forward the door behind them shut tight. They then heard laughter from behind them and when they turned around and saw it was Paradorax clapping with a huge wicked grin across his face. "Well done, Link. I must say that you are one of the mightier warriors that have been through the Dark Realm, but you are a fool. You fell right into my trap," he said as he held his hand out and blasted a dark energy ball at them, but Gigorax jumped in front of them, curled up, and protected them from the blast. He uncurled and drew his blade looking at him with intensity in his eyes, but suddenly he dashed at him with full force and swung his blade. Paradorax grabbed the blade, chuckled, and punched him hard in the gut making Gigorax fly into a wall. Link was about to draw his blade to help him, but Sheik said holding his arm preventing him from drawing his blade, "We must find a way out of here. Gigorax is buying us time to find a way. Don't worry, he can handle himself." Link looked to him awkwardly, but hesitantly nodded looking back to Gigorax and then running off to find an escape way in the room. Paradorax saw him running with Millia and Sheik and attempted to stop them, but Gigorax grabbed him from behind and throw him away from them. He ran at him picking up his blade on the way there and swung with a mighty force. Paradorax saw the blade coming and summoned a blade into his hand and blocked the blow but the force of the swing made him slide a few feet away from Gigorax. He looked up revealing a grin as he laughed running at him continuing the battle. Link, Millia, and Sheik were still trying to find the way out, but Link spotted a green ball of energy in the distance. He ran and followed the ball through the throne room until he came to the throne of Paradorax. He examined the throne closely and spotted a button on the arm, so he pressed it and a purple laser fired from the head of the throne that created the portal that lead them out of the Dark Realm. Link called out the Millia and Sheik, but Paradorax heard him as well while he was still battling Gigorax. He pushed him out of the way dashing at them as they ran towards the portal, but Gigorax rolled at him and hit him making him fall. He then put his weight on him holding him down as Link stopped and looked to Gigorax holding Paradorax the best of his abilities. He shouted to Link starting to lose grip on Paradorax, "Link, just go without me! I will be fine; you must find and obtain the Master Sword!" Link shook his head but Sheik grabbed him by his collar and ran off into the portal with Millia following close behind them. "Be safe..." Gigorax said to himself as Paradorax released himself from his grasp as he tied him down to the floor with dark energy and pointed his sword to Gigorax's throat. He then pulled it away and snapped his fingers twice as a couple of his knight entered the room. "Take this ignorant Goron to his cells, we are going to need him later." The knight nod and carried the weakened Goron away as Paradorax looks out a window opening that had a view of the entire Realm with a grin on his face. "You are more of an adversary than I originally thought," he said to himself as he yelled, "Hexox!" A figure hidden by the shadows responded with a deep and scratchy voice, "Yes my Lord?" "Follow them into the other Realm and stop them from retrieving the Master Sword," Paradorax ordered not even looking at Hexox as he responded, "As you wish, Sire." The clinging and clanking of armor was heard from the darkness as Hexox left to do the assigned duty.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: The Astronomical Gift

In the deep woods of Forest Haven, a portal appears as Link, Sheik, and Millia fly out of it landing on the thick grass covered ground. Link quickly gets up and runs at the portal and jumps at it trying to return to the Dark Realm, but it closed before he could. Link landed on the ground as he got up slowly and punched the ground in anger as tears start to form in his eyes. Millia walked to him and kneeled beside him trying to comfort him, but Link pushed her away. "Link…" Millia said just staring at him with her hands folded in front of her chest. Sheik placed a hand on her shoulder and Millia looked to him as he said to her, "Leave him be, he must confront this situation on his own. I am aware that you are trying to help but he must get through this by himself." Millia looked away into the cloud covered sky and said calmly but with sorrow, "It's going to rain soon, we must find shelter." "I could help you out," a voice responded as Sheik and Millia looked around to find the owner of the voice. Millia looked up into the trees and saw a Korok standing on a branch. It jumped down and pulled out a propeller like twig and gently fell to the ground in front of them. "W-what is that thing?!" Millia yelled as she hid behind Sheik as he laughed and answered, "This is a Korok; these little guys are helpers of the Great Deku Tree." The Korok looked to the side and saw Link on the ground in a sorrowful gaze in his eyes, so he ran to him and shook him from his side. "Link? Link, its me Jaka!" the small wooden figure shouted to Link, but he didn't respond. Sheik looked to him then to Jaka as he asked him, "Jaka, was it? Is there a village nearby where we can stay the night?" Jaka looked to him and nodded and then looked back to Link again replying, "Yes there is and I will be more than happy to guide you there, anything for the friends of the hero who saved the Great Deku Tree." He gave them the motion to follow him, but Link didn't follow. Millia looked back and calmly said, "Link, come on." Sheik put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head and added, "He needs to deal with this himself." Millia looked to the ground and nodded as she continued to follow Jaka.

Jaka lead them to his village where they saw The Great Deku Tree in the middle of the village. "Jaka, who are these people who follow you?" The Deku Tree asked and Jaka responded, "These are friends of Link." The Deku Tree looked to them and nodded and said with a warm welcome, "Greeting to you both, but where is Link?" Sheik stepped forward and told him with all the Koroks present about the events that took place in the Dark Realm. "I see… I pray for him the best of luck dealing with such a loss," The Deku Tree said with a bit of sorrow in his voice and continued, "You may rest here for the night." Sheik nodded as him and Millia went to find a place to rest to rest until morning.

Within the deep forest, Link was knelt on the ground with tears falling onto the ground soaking the grass with tears of regret and sadness. He goes into deep thought remembering the times with Gigorax he had before his sacrifice as the thought of regret entered into his mind. Thinking if he never went to the party in the first place he would have never went on this journey in the first place. Even if "destiny" found him he regretted chasing after Paradorax to save Millia. He thought to himself if he didn't do such a rash and mindless act, then Gigorax would not be trapped in the Dark Realm. He bent down further feeling the sadness consume him from within his heart. From above him a green light shined upon as a green ball of light floated over him with its comforting light. "Link..." the ball of light said in a very mystical and enchanting voice as he lifted his head to see this ball of light that has come to his aid. "Link...You have suffered a terrible loss on your journey... but it does not mean it is over... you were chosen for a reason... You must find the true courage inside yourself if you wish to save your loved one..." the ball of light preached as Link told it that it was his fault for Gigorax being trapped in the Dark Realm and for Deobia's death. "Young hero, Deobia died saving you... He wanted you to live so you could fore fill your destiny...and Gigorax saved you for the same reason... They both knew that you were important in saving this world from doom..." it preached once more trying to comfort Link. Link asked why it couldn't be someone else as the ball of green light floated closer to him and answered, "Because the Goddesses chose you for such a task... You are the only one that can stop Paradorax..." Link looked to the ground once more gripping the grass tight within his fist and slowly gets up feeling his soul rejuvenated with confidence and hope. He looks to where the ball of light was but it was gone. Still a bit puzzled he ran towards the Forest Haven village.

The morning peaked through the woods shining upon the village where Sheik and Millia slept the night as every other forest life woke to the sun's light. From the forest Link walked out strongly walking towards where his friends were sleeping. He lightly shook Millia's shoulder as she awoken very slow and steady. "Link... You're finally back," Millia said smiling and hugging him. Link softly pushed her away and got his violin out smiling asking her to sing that song she sing every morning. "U-um of course!" she answered shocked by his question. She began the lovely melody as Link accompanied her in your lovely melody. As they finished Millia's stare went blank as she fainted as well as Link.

Link woke up floating in the beautiful blue sky with Millia standing looking up to the sun. The sun slowly descended as she grabbed it softly. She closed her hands with the sun inside and glowed a golden color. A tiara similar to Lolasia's appeared on her head but this one had a sun insignia on the tallest spire. She looked to Link and smiled as she walked to him. "Link...I know who I truly am now... I am the guardian on the Solar Temple..." she said with a tear going down her cheek helping Link up with her gentle hand. "Let us return to the Relic Ruins...My brother," Millia said with Link smiling as they return to Forest Haven to gather Sheik and return to the Relic Ruins.

Link woke up with Millia standing in front of him with a smile on her face. He looked to her head and saw the tiara was still there just like Lolasia. She offered to help him up, Link took her hand, and got up onto his feet. Sheik walked up from behind and nodded to Link as he said, "Shall we get going? It is a long way to the Relic Ruins." Link nodded and took Millia's hand tugging her lightly towards the exit of the forest with Sheik closely following. Link, Millia, and Sheik exited the forest as Link took his violin out and played Epona's favorite song and from the horizon Epona galloped towards the Forest Haven. Epona stopped in front of Link letting him pet her mane and then he climbed on helping Millia onto Epona, but he then looked to Sheik and asked if he needed a ride. He shook his head and whistled into his fingers as a white stallion with a black mane galloped from the direction of the Hyrule Town. "This is a horse that was given to me by the king of Hyrule before he..." Sheik said going silent looking to the ground. Link placed a hand on him smiling from his horse as he smiled back. Sheik climbed onto his horse and they both rode off into the northwestern horizon.

They arrived at the Relic Ruins, stopped in front of the Solar Temple entrance, and climbed off of their mounts. They looked towards the temple as Link helped Millia off Epona with an upset look upon his face. Sheik nodded to him and walked in first as Link and Millia followed close behind.

Link, Millia, and Sheik entered into the temple with everything still in tacked unlike the Lunar Temple when him and Gigorax returned with Lolasia. They walked forward towards the alter and when they got close enough a yellow beam of light shot up awaiting Millia to enter it. She slowly stepped forward standing in the center as Link followed her in with his violin out and ready. She nodded to Link and smiled and he began to play the Sun's Prelude with her singing it word for word in her beautiful voice. The room glowed into a golden yellow light with the beam of light beaming upward hitting the crystal. Golden fire was then released and hit the floor surrounding Millia and Link with the symbol on the floor glowing as well. She began to float upward with the golden light engulfing her as she continued to sing the lovely melody. Within a few minutes the light revealed her true form with her wearing a golden yellow dress with the sun symbol on her face. She gently flouted down to the floor with her eyes closed and her facial symbol glowing a golden color. He opened her eyes and smiled to Link saying in a gentle voice, "Well...This must be where we say goodbye..." Link nodded with a tear forming in his eyes as Millia gave him a hug starting to cry on his shoulder. "Link... Please promise me that you will not forget me and... you avenge our father, okay?" Millia asked still holding onto Link as he nodded promising Millia. She then pushed him away softly and smiled with tears running down her face and slowly disappeared into the Divine Realm. "I will watch over you and protect you the best I can on your journey," she said as Link looked up to her with a smile on his face but a tear falling down it as well. She finally disappeared leaving the temple a golden yellow color. Sheik came up from behind him and said looking at the back of Link's head, "We must leave now. It's time to see the fruit of your success." Link turned around wiping the tears away from his face and nods as they both walk out of the Solar Temple.

Link and Sheik ran out of the temple looking up to the Central Tower as a beam of golden light jetted out of the Solar Temple and a silver light beamed out of the Lunar Temple. Both beams of light collided at he top of the Central Tower, and the from the top of the tower a beam of pure light struck the ground with great force leaving a crater in the ground leaving behind two pairs of gauntlets. The one of the left was silver and had the moon symbol on the wrist part while the second one of the right was gold and had the sun symbol in the same area. Sheik looked to them in awe as he looked to Link and said to him, "Link, do you know what those are? Those are the legendary Gauntlets of the Sun and Moon! The Sun Gauntlet gives the wearer the fire capabilities in melee and ranged attacks while the Moon Gauntlet gives the wearer the ice capabilities in melee and ranged attacks." Link walked to the crater and picked them up looking at them, but then his attention was drawn to the Central Tower as he saw writing being displayed on the outer wall of the tower. Link read it out loud.

"Well done Link, you have successfully passed our test and grant you with our mightiest weapon. It is time for you to take the Master Sword in hand and defeat the threat at hand. The location shall be revealed when the three orbs of the goddesses are placed in the tower that surpasses the clouds."

Link took a look at the tower and saw three holes that were about the same size as the orbs he collected on his journey. He took out the three orbs and placed them in each of the individual holes and when he was done the orbs glowed their color and the tower lite up with the three colors of the goddesses. At the top of the tower the three colors fused and shot a beam of rainbow light towards the southeast. Link looked to the direction of the light and ran to his horse with Sheik following close behind him. They both mounted onto their horses and road towards the southeast following the rainbow light.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: The Sword of Evil's Bane

From the Southwestern horizon with the sun sinking into the land, Link and Sheik were riding across the great plains of the Hyrule Fields. From the opposite horizon they saw the rainbow leading them to Hyrule itself. They finally arrived at the giant gate before them and dismount their horses. As they stood in front of it Link's memories flood back of that fateful night when Deobia was killed. Sheik looked over seeing the saddening facial expression on his face, but he said to Link boldly, "Link, whatever bad memory you had here can wait until later. We don't have much time before Paradorax finds out where we are." Link shook his head and looked to him knowing he was right. Paradorax was stalled but not for long he thought to himself as he turned to Sheik and nodded. They both ran beyond the gate but on the other side of the gate was a site of ruin.

Link and Sheik walked through the wreckage upon seeing slaughtered men, women, and children in the streets. The once beautiful building of markets and restaurants were now rubble and destroyed. Upon this sight Sheik looked in horror of the destruction that has scarred this once joyous and beautiful city. Link knelt down beside a child's corpse with tears forming in his eyes as Sheik stood beside him. Sheik examined the corpse closer and saw the child wasn't killed that long ago. A matter of fact it looked that the child was killed moments before their arrival. He then looked around the wreckage and saw a shadowy figure hiding behind the ruins. "Whoever killed this child... Is still here..." Sheik announced glaring into the shadows. Link got up again, looked to Sheik, and nodded as him and Sheik run quickly towards Hyrule Castle where the rainbow shined upon the tallest Spire.

As Link and Sheik approach the castle, Link spotted a dark purple portal that appear in front of the main doorway with moblins jumping out along with the knights they saw in the Dark Realm. The Knights attempted to break down the door but a force electrocuted them to the point of them turning to ashes. Link looked to Sheik as he analyzed the doorway, but finally turned to Link and whispered to him, "That looks to be a magical force field that is projected from inside the castle. " Link thought for a moment but as he was thinking. a knight walked up behind them and grabbed them by the back of their necks. The knight tightened his grip on them but Link grabbed his Grappling Hook and wrapped it around the knight's legs with a single throw. He tugged hard which made it slip and fall on his back, weakening his grip on the two. They run away from it then turn around seeing it get back up. It pulled out its giant blade and shield revealing it was a different one from the rest of the knights they've encountered. Not only was it twice the size, but on the shield it had a huge black sun with rays coming off of it, while its sword had a bigger handle and blade with a horned handle top. The behemoth ran at them with its sword high and its shield in front of it, but Link and Sheik jumped out of the way making it ram into the force field around the castle, shocking it with great power. it knocked the knight back, but it quickly got back up and prepared to fight them. It ran at them again as well as swinging it's mighty sword, but Link jumped in front of Sheik and raised his shield taking the full impact of the hit. The force made him launch into Sheik and fly a few feet away from the knight. He swung his sword again downward, but Sheik returned the favor by grabbing Link and rolling out of the way. They both got back up and huffed from the last impact as Sheik said to Link, "If we are to defeat him we have to work together." Link nodded as the monstrous knight ran at them swinging his sword again, but this time Sheik jumped onto the blade as Link rolled out of the way. Sheik took out his kunai and rode the sword as it made it's cycle around the knight. Sheik jumped onto it's back and jammed it's eyes with the kunai, making the knight roar in agonizing pain and throwing Sheik off. He landed on his feet as Link slipped on his Moon Gauntlets and loaded his bow and arrow. The Arrow head started to let off a ice cold aura around it as the tip froze over. He fired the arrow as the knight attempted to jump out of the way but it hit him on his right leg. Link then ran at the knight, jumped in the air with his sword pointed downward towards it's helmet, but it held up its blade readying itself. Sheik noticed the blade as he jumped up and tackled Link out of the air, saving his life. They both landed on the ground hard, with Link on the bottom, but he noticed Sheik was a lot lighter than a full grown man. Sheik got off of him letting him get up off the ground as he apologized to Link. Link smiled accepting the apology as Sheik helped him up. The knight at this point has gotten back up and charged at them. It tackles them with its broad shoulder knocking them into the shield. Before the impact Link grabbed Sheik's head and placed it in his chest to shield him from the impact. Link closed his eyes as he braced for impact, but they flew through the force field and the front entrance.

After a long while of them being unconscious, Link woke up to notice they were inside the castle. He looked to Sheik who was still unconscious on the ground. He got up onto his feet, still a bit weakened from the fight, and turned to the entrance they crashed through. He saw the knight swinging its sword at the shield, but it looked like they were safe from it for now. He turned around and walked around the room, with memories flooding back to him of the first day he met Paradorax. He looked to the bloodstained flooring where Deobia died, but he was no longer there. He looked to the ground under him as he frowned, morning over the horrible memory. He continued to walk around the castle lounge looking to the dead corpses of the royal guards all over the floor. Sheik finally regained consciousness, slowly stood to his feet weakened as well, and wondered around the ruins. He the turns to Link, where he walked towards the balcony. He followed him up to the balcony as saw him lean on the railing lost in his memories of that fateful night. "You miss her don't you?" Sheik asked him as he walked beside him. Link turned to look to him as he continued, "Zelda... You miss her don't you?" Link blushes slightly and looks away not answering his question, but Sheik only looked at him. Link looked to him again and nodded and told him about his feeling about her. Sheik giggles a bit girlishly, but notices it quickly and changes it to a strong chuckle. Link noticed it as well but Sheik changed the subject quickly and turns away from the city ruins of the once mighty kingdom of Hyrule. "Um... We should continue our search for the sword," He said walking away leaving Link in wonder and confusion, but he shook his head forgetting about it and followed him. Link and Sheik walked around the castle searching for some message as to where the sword would be hidden, but from Link's peripheral vision, a green ball of light appeared. He looked to it recognizing it from Forest Haven, the one that guided him through his depression. The ball slowly moved away from him, but Link followed it having the feeling that it was leading him somewhere. Sheik noticed Link walking away from him as he called out following him, "Link, where are you going!" They followed the ball of light as it leaded them to a wall with writing that was revealed by the light from the ball behind the King's throne. Link read, "As the darkness of the past crosses over the land, the light of the future shall reveal the blade to fend off the darkness." After finishing the puzzling phrase a secret passage opened revealing a spiral staircase leading deep into the ground. Link looked at it for awhile and started walking down with no hesitations, but Sheik grabbed his shoulder and kept him from continuing. "Hold on, we are not sure what is down there. What if it's a trap?" Link looked to him and softly moved his hand off of him nodding to him. Sheik thought for a minute and sighed as he said, "Maybe you're right, we never know unless we look..." Link and Sheik walked down the long staircase, the air getting colder and colder as they continued. Eventually, the reached a fairly huge room with a statue in the middle with what it looked to be a long sword stuck in the head. Link moved closer to the sword as Sheik stood back, staring at it in awe. Link walked cautiously towards the blade, and when he finally reached the statue, he climbed up on it. He grabbed onto the hilt of the sword and as soon he was ready to pull it out Sheik ran up to the statue and yelled up to him, "Link wait! If you pull that out the seal on Ganondorf will be gone. Are you sure you want to pull that out?" Link nodded to him and pulled on the hilt with all his might and each tug he did the sword slowly slid out of the statue. Finally, Link pulled out the blade and as he held it in his hands, he felt the ancient powers of the sword course though his veins. As he stood there with the sword in hand the statue crumbled underneath him making him fall from a not too high of a fall, but still hurts him when he hits the ground. Sheik ran to his side and helped him up, but he was confused as he asked, "Wait a minute, Ganondorf was supposed to be released but instead-" "He crumbled into small pieces of rubble?" a voice interrupted him from behind. They both turned and saw the knight from outside, but it didn't have it's helmet revealing it was a male. A middle aged man with black hair, and red colored eyes around his pupil. "Thank you for pulling that thing out by the way, I was tired of my troops killing themselves on that force field," the male chuckling and grinning. "Who are you?" Sheik asked clenching his fist, and the male just laughed with his bulky armor clanking as he answered, "Oh excuse me, where are my manners. I am Hexox, the commanding general of Lord Paradorax's Army."


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Behind the Mist of Mystery

Underneath the thick earth, Link and Sheik were staring down the mighty General of Paradorax's Army, Hexox. Link held the Master Sword in hand with his shield in front of him, and Hexox held his sword and shield just looking at them and grinning. After a long while of the just staring at each other Hexox dashed at them attempting to attack them but they jumped out of the way, but this time Hexox threw his sword behind him. As they were landing the sword's handle slammed Sheik in the gut and making him fly backwards hitting against a wall knocking him out. Hexox chuckle with his back to Link and said with a grin, "Looks like you're on your own this time." Hexox held out his hand as a dark purple aura enveloped his hand, pulling his sword back to him. Link dashed at him and swung his blade, but Hexox used his sword to block the attack. With the mighty collision a wave of force bursted outward, blowing dust into the air and blinding Link. Hexox's eyes turned a purple color allowing him to see through the dust cloud, and used this advantage to attack him while he was blinded. He slammed Link with his shield knocking him back, but Link regained his footing. Link searched for Hexox, but when he looked in the direction of where he was he got a powerful upper punch to chin. Link flew up to the ceiling and hit it quite hard. Link fell down face first into the ground,but when he got back up Hexox grabbed Link by the back of the head and force it against a wall. He let go allowing Link to fall to the ground, blood running down his face and his clothing ripped slightly from the rocks. Link got back up and grabbed his sword from the ground, but Hexox kept kicking him back to the ground every time he tried to get back up. "Is this all the chosen hero has? This is pathetic!" He picked Link up by the neck and started to choke him as he showed Link his sharp teethed grin. "I want to see you die a slow and painful death," Hexox said as Link's eyes slowly closed from the lack of air, but Sheik woke up and saw this. "LINK, NO!" Sheik yelled in a more feminine tone of voice as he ran at Hexox and jumped on him. He jammed his kunai into his eye, making him let go of Link and release a huge roar of agonizing pain. Link coughed and breathed deeply finally able to breath, but Hexox grabbed Sheik by his suit and held him by the waist with his powerful hand. "Now, lets see who is behind the mask," Hexox said as he ripped the mask off of Sheik's face. Link looked up and saw the long blonde hair flow out of the mask revealing that Sheik was Zelda. Zelda struggled to escape the grasp of Hexox as he grinned and laughed manically, "There you are! I was wondering where you strayed off to!" Link got up, put of his Sun Gauntlets, and wielded his sword. The blade of the sword released a warm aura and then suddenly the blade turned into a cone of fire. Link dashed at him and hit slashed the hand with Zelda in it. Hexox yelled in pain as blood flowed out of his arm and his upper arm hitting the floor of the room. "You little brat! I will kill you!" Hexox yelled and dashed at Link as he did the same. Their blades clinged and clanged from the intense impact of the to forces wielding them. They continued to swing their swords matching each others attack perfectly as Zelda watched them from the side. "Come on Link, you can do it..." She said to herself with Link and Hexox blocking and attacking in perfect sync. Eventually, Hexox found an opening and hit Link with the hilt of the blade, forcing Link backwards. He then swung his sword as Link quickly responded to the attack and Zelda covered her eyes at the attack. Zelda slowly removed her hand away from her eyes and revealed a terrible sight. Hexox's sword was found with blood on the side with him standing tall with his wounded arm and eye. Link was on his knees holding his side and the Master Sword on the ground with a blank look in his eyes as he stared at the rocky ground. "This is where your journey end," Hexox said to him with a grin as he raised his sword, getting ready to slay the hero. Zelda tried to get up but she was too weak to go and save him. She looked to Link with tears starting to develop in her eyes and shouts as Hexox's blade slams down, "LINK!" It felt as if this was Link's fate, to die at the hands of Paradorax's general, but fate had other plans for him and Zelda. A giant current of air suddenly wraps around Link that was powerful enough to stop Hexox's attack and send him flying into a wall. Another one forms around Zelda and teleports them away from danger.

A small tornado came down from the sky and softly landed on the grounds of the Glacier Valley. The tornado sets Zelda and Link softly on the snow and disappears into the sky again. An Anouki tribe member from a nearby village saw them in the snow and rushed to their side. It recognized Link from when he came to save Gigorax from the Yeti King. He ran back and told Snowbeard of Link's return as well as both of their injuries. After a few moments of them laying in the snow. Link's and Zelda's blood staining the snow, a rescue team arrived, put them on their sleds, and carried them back to the village for immediate care.

Zelda awakens and rubs her head noticing the bandages on her arm and head, as Snowbeard walks to her side and smiles to her. "Oh thank the goddesses, you're awake. I was starting to get worried for a moment," Snowbeard says to her, but Zelda remembers the fight in the Master Sword Chamber as she quickly sits up worriedly. "Where is Link?" she quickly asks him, and responding to her question he points to a curtain on the other side of the room. She gets up, hobbling on the cold ground, and pulled away the curtain revealing Link. His shirt was replaced by bandages, but also had them on his legs, arms, and forehead. All of them were blood stained and bruises were even spotted all over his body. "He will be fine, he is just unconscious. We stopped the bleeding and patched him up. He will make a full recovery." Zelda sighed in relief happy to hear the news and looked to Snowbeard. "How long do you think he will be unconscious?" she asked looking to Link again feeling as if this was her fault. Snowbeard thought for a minute, stroking his beard, and then finally replying, "Maybe a few days. He had some serious wounds." Zelda nodded and thanked him as he helped her back to her bed. "You need to rest as well. The wounds will not heal if you don't," He told her as she nodded and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, so he left her and Link alone for them to rest.

Days have passed ever since they arrived at the valley and Zelda was healed enough to walk around the village, so Snowbeard gave her a coat to wear. While she waited for Link to recover she would help the members with everyday chorus and would play with the younger members of the village. After each day ended she would return to the igloo and check on Link to make sure he was doing alright. After a day of helping the tribe and playing with the kids, she returned to the igloo and sat by Link. She just looked at him and as she looked at him she felt guilt about what happened to him at the Chamber. She closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face but a hand was placed on her cheek and wiped the tear away with the thumb. She opened them feeling the gentle touch of the hand and she saw that he was finally awake. Link smiled up at her as she hugged him with joy and said happily, "Oh thank the goddesses, you're okay!" Link smiled and grunted at the sudden pain, so she quickly stopped and apologized. That night, Link was telling her his story of what happened on his journey so far, but after awhile Link finally asked Zelda how she became Sheik and why she never told him about it. Zelda sat back on the chair and looked to the floor as she explained the story of when she was in Paradorax's castle.

"After Paradorax captured me and took me to the Dark Realm, he had his knights take me to my cold, small, and unnerving cell. I felt alone and depressed from just sitting in that empty cell, as if the darkness around me was holding me close to its bosom. Days have went by since he imprisoned me and each day that passed, I felt as if I was progressively getting swallowed by the darkness, but from the shadows stood a white haired woman. She offered to help me up from the ground and as she assisted me, it felt as if the darkness was releasing me from my bonds. She looked at me for awhile and then said to me, 'Hello my child, I am Impa. I see that fate has brought you here for a reason.' I couldn't help but just stand there and take in everything she was saying to me. I don't know how, but Impa got the cell door open and we both escaped. She led me to her hidden safe house and that is where we began my training to be a Sheikah. At this point I started to wear a more flexible suit. Finally, after a week of being in the Dark Realm, I see you and that Goron fellow. When I saw you two getting attacked, I wanted to help, but Impa pulled me aside. She gave me the mask I wear today and told me, 'Zelda, I want you to put this on and keep it on until fate decides to reveal who you are.' "

Zelda looks to Link again with her mask in her hands as she sat next to Link's bed. "And thats how I came to be Sheik. To tell you the truth, I sometimes forgot who I was. I never wanted to take this mask off because I wasn't the defenseless princess anymore. I was now a warrior able to fight by your side, instead of watching in the sidelines," Zelda explained with tears flowing down and dripping onto her mask, but Link slowly put a hand on her's and smiled. Zelda blushed at the gentle touch of Link's hand and smiled along with him. Snowbeard walked in on this rather nice moment but he cleared his throat getting their attention as he added, "Am I interrupting something?" Link blushed as Zelda pulled her hand away embarrassed and blushed a deeper shade of red. Snowbeard snickered, looked to Link and Zelda, and said to them, "It looks like you are just about healed completely, Link." Link looked to his bandages and nodded to him as Snowbeard continued, "Its been quite an adventure for you so far. Collecting the ancient pearls, obtaining the Master Sword, and almost dying at the hands of Paradorax's best knight." Link looked to the ground, slowly getting up and sitting upright on the side of the bed. "I have a question for you now. Do you want to continue?" Snowbeard asked him as Link looked to him and thought for a moment, remembering the near death experience he had with Hexox. Link then stood up, grabbed his gear, and nodded to Snowbeard showing him the courageous flame in his eyes. Snowbeard stood there and nodded to Link, commending his bravery, and turned his back to them. "Follow me then, Link and Zelda," he said walking out the door as the two of them followed him to his igloo.

Snowbeard waddled to his bed, reached underneath it, and pulled out a sword case. Inside was a sword that looked a lot like the Master Sword, but instead of a blue hilt and a yellow gem in the middle, it had a white hilt, a thinner blade, and had a blue gem in the middle "This sword used to belong to one of the members of the Hyrulian Crusaders, a team of skilled swordsmen organized by the original hero long ago," Snowbeard said to them as he stared that the sword. Zelda and Link looked at the blade as Zelda asked, "The Hyrulian Crusaders? Who were they?" Snowbeard picked up the case and set it on his bed as he turned to them and told them the tale of the Hyrulian Crusaders.

"Long ago, in the time of the first hero, the hero organized a group of four skilled swordsmen from across the lands, each perfecting in an ancient skill of swordsmanship. They had four swords crafted to match each of their different and diverse fighting styles. The first was named, Archard, the strongest and mightiest of the four warriors. His sword had a thick blade, crafted for powerful single attacks. The second was named, Gudrid, as she was the wisest and knowledgeable member of the group. Her sword is the thin bladed one in this case, for quick swift attacks. The third was named, Dainan, the reasonable and fairest of the group. His sword was normal sized and with a green gem in the middle, crafted for a balanced way of fighting. Finally the last was named, Muni, the stealthiest of them. His blade was a small dagger with a purple gem in the middle, for a more stealthy and silent fighting style. The organization was created to protect the lands of Hyrule from demons and evil embodiments, and it was peaceful in the land of Hyrule, but sadly, the hero passed away with his knights standing next to his death bed. After his death, a warrior named, Paradorax threatened the land of Hyrule with his demonic magic, so the four warriors banded together to fight him. Paradorax proved to be a formidable opponent, but after killing Muni in the battle, the remaining three swordsmen combined their swords' might and sealed him within the Dark Realm."

Snowbeard looked to the swords again and continued, "After the battle, they would pass their swords through generations of swordsmen, but Paradorax killed the descendent of Dainan. His was Deobia." Link paused for a minute in shock as Deobia's name was mentioned as Zelda looked to Snowbeard and asked, "How do you know all of this?" Snow beard walked to his nightstand and handed Link and Zelda a photo of Gigorax, a young man, and him standing next to each other looking to be as happy as they can be. Link asked who the young man was and Snowbeard answered, "That young man is Deobia, twenty years ago." Link looked at the picture not believing that it was Deobia. "We used to be traveliers, and the best of friends. We would search for ruins and relics and have fun doing it. On one of our journeys, Deobia met this young inn keeper and eventually, he got married to her. Him and her started up a farm and had a lovely daughter named Millia. After that, we lost contact with him," Snowbeard explained as a saddened look appeared on his face and continued, "Its quite sad to have heard he died, he was... a good man." He reaches into the case and gives the thin bladed sword to Zelda. "Here take this, we foud this on one of our adventures. Use the wisdom and knowledge passed down from Gudrid in your battle against Paradorax's army," he turns to Link and continues, "Gigorax has the other sword with him, by the way where is he? I thought he was traveling with you." Link looked to the ground as well as Zelda and she answered, "He is trapped in the Dark Realm. He stayed behind to hold off Paradorax while we escaped." Snowbeard's face went from delightful smile to an angered frown. "What! He killed Deobia and now he is going to kill him too? You two have to get back to the Dark Realm! He may have killed Deobia, but he's not going to kill Gigorax!" he yelled frustrated as he calmed down and continued, "I have a way back into the Realm, but first you need to visit the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore. You have to get their blessings to use the tower at the Relic Ruins. It is said that the tower has the power to create a portal to the Dark Realm." Link nodded determined and dashed out the door, but Zelda grabbed his collar and pulled him slightly to where she was. "Hold on we don't even know where to find them," Zelda said to Link, but Snowbeard answered, "Ah but I do. From my days as a adventurer I have learned the locations of the three goddesses. Nayru rests below the ice of this valley, Din rests underneath the thick rock of Dragon's Roost, and Farore rests underneath the forest of Forest Haven. Now the knowledge of the entrances to Din's and Farore's shrines are with the other tribal leaders maybe. As for Nayru, the entrance to her shrine is within the snow covered mountains North of here." He said pointing to the mountain range from his window. Zelda put on the coat she was given earlier and Link changed into his red tunic that he got from Lolasia. She then walked outside and waiting for Link, but as he went to walk outside with her his gets hit in the head with Snowbeard's cane again. "You're still very rude! Here take these. These should allow you to walk through powerful gale," Snowbeard said giving him a pair of boots with iron crafted onto them. Link took them and thanked him as he ran out the door, waving to him as they embark on their scale up the mountains.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Nayru's Love

High above the frozen ground underneath the mighty mountains, Link and Zelda were climbing up its icy and snow covered exterior. The snow and wind bashed against their faces and clothing as a storm was brewing the higher they went. Link was using his Grappling Hook as the princess was using a pair of kunai to scale the mountain range, in search for the entrance way to Nayru's Shrine. Through the thick snow storm, they found a ledge that looked to be able to support both of their weight. Link climbed onto the ledge and went to help Zelda get onto the ledge. They both sat down on the cold ledge, but Link noticed Zelda was shivering and huddled up into a ball to keep warm. Link scooted next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to his warm, soft tunic. He then put on his Sun Gauntlets and told her to put her hands over them. Zelda nodded, smiling, and held her hands over Link's as she felt her body warm up quickly. "Thank you..." she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest as like he was her giant teddy bear. Link blushed slightly and smiled, snuggling into her soft blonde hair. Link quickly remembered that he still bad s few bottles of soup left in his bag, so he reached into his bag, took out a couple of bottles of soup, and gave one to Zelda. She opened it and felt the hot steam travel out of the bottle and stroke her face. "This smells good, who made it?" she asked as she started to drink some of it, and Link handed her the note. "Millia? She sure makes sure you are taken care of, doesn't she?" she asked as Link nodded with a smile, but looked to the snow. Zelda looked to him and apologized to him for bringing her up, but Link shook his head and chuckled. "Hey Link, what are you going to do when this journey is over?" she asked, but Link only shrugged and asked her the same question. "I don't know either... I will have to rule the kingdom I guess... But I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on such a responsibility..." Zelda answered, hanging her head, but Link looked to her and smiled telling her that he thought she was. She blushed and giggled at his polite compliment as she thanked and Zelda looked to the distance as they both drink their warm soup. After they were done with their soup, they continued to climb up the mountain with high hopes of finding the entranceway.

Link and Zelda finally climbed to the top of the mountain range as saw it was just one flat surface, so they wondered around searching for any clues. As Link walked across the surface, he heard a ripple sound coming from his boots, so he stepped back a little bit and swept away some of the snow. I was revealed to be the same symbol that was on the blue pearl he got from Snowbeard. He calls Zelda over and has her examine it, and she said, "This is the symbol of Nayru... Here help me sweep more of the snow." Link nodded as they both sweep more of the snow away revealing a giant floor door underneath the symbol. They walked onto the door and examined it, but the symbol behind them glowed a blue color and the door opened under them. Link and Zelda fell but not too far, as Link landed face first into the platform and Zelda falling on top of him butt first on his back. Link grunted in pain as she noticed him under her. She quickly got off of him and helped him up apologizing to him, but Link forgave her. They look ahead through the darkness of the cavern and saw a lit room in the distance. They walked through the dark corridor, with Link using his Sun Gauntlets and shield as a lantern. As they entered the room they noticed it was lit with blue fire and in front of them was a pool of water. They looked ahead and saw a chest behind the pool, so Link walked to it and saw a blue tunic inside. He picked it up and examined it closer, but Zelda then called, "Link! Come here and listen to this." Link rushed to her side as she read the text on a nearby wall, "If you wish to knock on Nayru's door, you must use the gift of the Zoras to navigate the underwater realm and prove yourself." Link looked over to the pool in the middle of the room and walked to it, realizing that the tunic was the "Zora's gift". He jumped in the water with Zelda running to the pool and asking, "Wait! What am I to do?" Link told her to stay and be on the look out just in case of trouble. She nodded and give him a hug before he left as she added, "Be careful down there..." He nodded and dived into the pool, swimming deeper into the dungeon until he found an exit out of the long well-like pool.

He swam into a giant room with a huge central piller, that looked to be about the size of four castle lounges stacked into a single room. He swapped into his Iron Boots and started to walk along the floor of the huge, water filled room, until the ground started to shake violently. Link stumbled trying to keep his footing, and after awhile of vigorous shaking, a giant squid drilled itself out of the ground. It's head top looked a lot like a drill, with what is looked to be electricity pulsing through each tentacle it had. It looked to Link and let out a loud screech, its tentacles rising showing off its electrical waves on them. It slammed its tentacles down on top of Link, but he rolled out of the way as it hit the sandy ground. Link looked back at it and saw it released a electrical wave where it hit. The squid continued to try and hit Link with it's tentacles, but Link continuously dodged each of the attempted hits. The slamming and rumbling of the ground stopped, so Link looked back and saw it's tentacle was stuck. He took this opportunity to run back, climbed on, and ran up the tentacle as the squid shot ink balls at him. He finally reached the top of it and started to slash at the tentacle until it was cut off, causing it to screech in pain. He softly fell to the ground as the squid began it's assault again. He repeated this pattern three more times, with his attacks getting faster each time he cut another tentacle off. The squid rotated until the drill part of it's body was aimed at Link, and spun slowly at first. It began to gain speed and until it had enough speed, it started swimming swiftly at Link, but he rolled and swam out of the way. Eventually, it got stuck in a wall giving Link the chance to slash at its tentacles again. After he cut one off the squid was able to get free from the constant struggling of pain. He repeated this pattern of dodging and slashing until the last one was cut off. After it was out of tentacles for him to cut off, it started to swim crazily, running into the walls and ground before finally hitting the central pillar and collapsing on the sandy ground. Link put his sword and shield away, and turned his back to the fallen monster. He started on his way back to the entrance, but behind him pitch black, muscular arms sprouted out of the squid's body. From there a upper body was forming from the cap of the squid until a human-like upper body was formed. It grabbed the central pillar and pulled it out, revealing it to be a giant stone trident. The rumbling and rustling sounds of the trident getting pulled out made Link suspicious, so he turned around and saw the squid cap now the bottom part of the humanoid figure. As he saw this the shadow humanoid hit him with the end of the trident, making him crash into a wall. Link fell softly to the ground as the being slammed his trident down to impale Link, but he quickly rolled away. It pulled it out of the ground and shot a blast of lightning from his other hand, but Link held his shield in front of him to block the attack. Link examined it closely looking for a way to defeat it as he blocked and dodged it's attacks. He finally noticed a glowing red spot on its back and he quickly figured out a plan to get there. After the shadow humanoid slammed his trident down again, Link dodged it, slipped on his Moon Gauntlets, and fired an Ice Arrow at it, freezing the trident in place. Link then climbed up the trident then up its arm, but the humanoid didn't make the trip for him easy as he tried to swat him like a insect. He finally arrived at the spot and started to whale on it with his sword, the humanoid yelling in pain as it tried to grab him off its back. It eventually got him in its huge hand and started to squeeze him with it, but Link slipped his hands out and stabbed it with his sword. It let go and grabbed it's trident, continuing it's assault but this time it would blast lightning through the ground and cause it to come through the ground where Link stepped. Link repeated what he did last time again, finally slaying the mighty beast. Link jumps off and sheaths his blade as the colossus drops it's trident and falls gently to the ground and explodes into a electrical, black explosion. As the smoke clears, he sees a blue key where the creature exploded, so he walks to it and picks it up. He notices that it had Nayru's symbol on it with the word encrusted in the side, "Wisdom". Link put it in his pouch and swam back up the long underwater passage. He emerged from the watery depths as Zelda looked to the pool and smiled relieved. He climbed out of the pool and walked to the door with the key in hand as Zelda followed him. He put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door, the door slowly opening, revealing a spring with the blue ball of light he saw at the barn in the middle.

They walked into the chamber and stood on a tile with Nayru's symbol on it. The ball of light floated up and exploded in a bright blue light, revealing a huge woman with blue hair and a long, blue flowing dress. She opened her eyes revealing her deep blue eyes and looked to the two young children smiling. "Ah, Link... Zelda... I have been expecting you. I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. I thank you for destroying the curse Paradorax set on me," the woman said in her gentle and kind voice. Link nodded as Nayru continued, "Zelda, my child, come forth." Zelda looked to her and walked forward slowly. Nayru put her hands together and started to sing a gentle and sweet sounding song. Zelda closed her eyes listening to the song, a big triangle with three golden triangles appearing in the spring underneath them. The symbol lit up the chamber with a golden light, while the water from the spring coils around Nayru and Zelda. After the song was over, the water dissipated and the golden glow, along with the symbol in the spring, disappeared. Zelda opened her eyes again and felt a sudden surge of power from her hand, so she looked to the back of it and saw the same symbol on her hand but with the left triangle lit up. "T-this is..." Zelda stuttered in disbelief as Nayru continue her sentence, "The Triforce of Wisdom. A power passed down from your ancestors. With this you know have the abilities to cast powerful magic. For now, you can only cast 'Nayru's Love'. A protection spell that shield you and those you care about from harsh damage." Zelda looked to her again and nodded thanking her as Nayru looked to Link. "Link, I thank you for breaking my curse, but I am not the only one. Din and Farore, both have the same curse on them. You must free them of their curses in order for us to help you in your battle with Paradorax. Here, take this. Its the least I can do for my savior," Nayru said summoning a chest in front of her. Link walked to it and opened it, revealing a blue gun-like object with a hook on the end. He picked it up as Nayru explained, "This is called the Hook Shot, a tool used by the past incarnations of the hero. I hope this will aid you in your quest." Link looked up to her and nodded as Nayru continued, "To find Din and Farore's shrines, you must speak to the Deku Tree and Goknua, the Goron Leader. They should know where the shrine entrances are located. You must hurry, young hero, the time of darkness is almost upon us. Good luck." Link nodded as Nayru held out her arms and chanted a spell, teleporting Link and Zelda to the bottom of Dragon's Roost.

Link and Zelda looked around a bit startled, but they then noticed where they were. "Dragon's Roost... Lets go Link, we have to hurry and find Din," Zelda said as Link nodded agreeing to the idea and started up the mountain pass, on their way to see Goknua.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Din's Fire

Along the mighty volcanic mountain pass, Link and Zelda were walking along it on their way to see the Goron tribe leader, Goknua. As they continued their journey, they began to sweat and pant from the exhausting heat of the sun beating down on them. Finally, the arrived in the Rito village as they saw Rito and Goron children playing with each other. From the west part of the village, Igoris, was walking through the village with a slightly bigger Goron with scares on his face and a head part that created a long hair look. Igoris looked over to Link and greeted, "Ah Link, its good to see you again!" They walked over to Link and Zelda as Igoris shook Link's hand and asked him with a bit of worry in his voice, "Did my daughter get to the temple safely?" Link nodded as Igoris sighed in relief, but then turned to the Goron beside him. "Goknua, this is the young hero that helped resolve the feud I was telling you about," Igoris introduced as Goknua reached out and hugged Link, crushing him a little. He then sets him down after bear hugging him, but Link fell on his bum with Zelda giggling. "Its an honor to finally meet you Brother Link. I am Goknua, leader of the Goron tribe. I have heard many stories about you," Goknua said as Igoris interrupted, "Let us continue this conversation at my hut, you two must be famished." Zelda answered, helping Link up, "That would be nice, thank you." Igoris smiled and led the them with Goknua by his side to his hut on the far western part of the village.

At the hut Zelda, Link, Igoris, and Goknua were all sitting down at a long table, with Igoris and Goknua sitting on the opposite sides of the table as well as Zelda and Link. In front of them was a wide spread of food and beverages, Link and Zelda drooling slightly at the delicious spread. "Go on children, eat your fill," Igoris offered as they dug right into the meal, eating and drinking like starving pigs. Goknua just sat there with his mug of mud and rock taking sips at a time as he chuckled at them. "Such appetites for young children. You two must have been through a lot in the past few days," Goknua remarked with a chuckle. After their meal was finished they felt so stuffed with food that they leaned back on the chairs and placed their hands on their now full stomachs. Igoris folds his hands, looks to Link, and asks, "So what brings you to Dragon's Roost on such short notice?" Goknua leaned inward folding his hands as well as Link explained to them their encounter with Nayru and what she sent them there to do. Igoris fell backwards, caught off guard by them meeting one of the goddesses, but Goknua just sat there with his hands still folded and looked to them. "Just like prophecy has foretold..." Goknua sighed and continued, "You must be looking for a way to enter into the Dark Realm, am I right?" "Yes sir, we are wanting to return to rescue a friend and defeat Paradorax," Zelda answered.

"Who is this friend?"

"Gigorax."

"Gigorax?!"

"Yes sir, while we were in the Dark Realm, he let us go through the portal back to this Realm while he stayed behind to hold off Paradorax..."

Goknua slammed his fist against the table and kept silent for a moment before continuing, "I know where Din is located." Link and Zelda smiled, happy to hear the news, but Goknua looked to them and stood with his fists clenched. "But promise me you return with Gigorax as well as Paradorax's death," he demanded as the two nodded. He settled down and sat back down on his chair as Zelda asked him "It seems Gigorax has touched upon many people's lives, hasn't he?" He nodded and responded with a smile, "He has indeed. He was once one of my guards during the tribal feud. Him and Lolasia seemed to have discovered that Valoo wasn't poisoned, but sick and in pain from something else. Him and her tried to convince us, but we only turned our heads away from them. After that, he resigned his post and left Dragon's Roost. And that is when he found Link." After Goknua's tale Link and Zelda got their things and followed Goknua and Igoris out of the hut.

Goknua turned towards the mountain, pointed where Valoo sat, and said, "Din's Shrine is within the volcano, but you will have to ask Valoo how to enter." Link and Zelda nodded and started on their way, but Goknua grabbed Link's shoulder and turns him around so he was facing him. "If what you said about Nayru's Shrine is true, then you might need this," he said to him as he hands Link a giant warhammer with the Goron symbol on it. "This is known as the Megaton Hammer, a weapon used by the Hero of Time centuries ago to defeat an evil dragon. It's yours now, take good care of it, and it will take good care of you." Link nodded and put the hammer into his pack as he turned and said goodbye to the two leaders, running to catch up with Zelda that has already gotten a head start.

As Link and Zelda arrive at Valoo's Roost after a couple hour hike up the mountain pass, Valoo noticed them and greeted, "Link, welcome back to my roost. I see you brought a friend with you this time." Link nodded and introduced Zelda as she waved to the dragon. "Its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, you Highness," Valoo greets and continues, "What brings you two to my roost?" Zelda walked forward and answered, "We were told that you know the location of the entrance to Din's shrine." Valoo folded his arms and closed his eyes as he said, "Hmm, let me try to remember." He thought for a few moments and then opened his eyes and shouted, "Ah yes! I remember now!" He stood up from his roost and flapped his wings, rising out of the lava pool. "Link, raise thy sword to reveal the entrance underneath the magma sea," Valoo stated as Link walked forward, over the lava and raised the Master Sword into the air. The sword glowed, a symbol that looked a lot like the one on Din's pearl appearing in the lava. The pool of lava started to drain down into the mountain until a small hole was the only thing left inside the mountain top. Link sheathed his sword as Valoo said, "The pathway to Din's shrine is opened, but be weary, young ones. I sense a powerful evil presence within the mountain, good luck." Link and Zelda nodded as they slid down the slopes of the bowl-like ditch and into the hole to find Din.

As Link and Zelda fell down the deep and dark hole, small pebbles were falling onto their heads along with violent shakes along the sides of the hole. They continued to fall, but finally exiting the hole and into a huge chamber with a faint red light coming from the bottom. As they continue to fall, the rumbling got more violent with bigger rock falling around them. From one of the thick, rocky walls, a serpent-like dragon bursts through. The dragon had what it looked to be a skull with curled horns covering it's face with a lava mane flowing out. The dragon flew at them with its mouth open, blasting fire at them, enveloping the both of them inside a hellish fireball. Link's hookshot then launches out of the fireball and latches onto one of the horns on the dragon. Link with Zelda in his arm, were pulled out of the fireball, revealing the diamond-like shields around them. They climb onto the beast as it rams into walls and whiplashes trying to fling them off. Link grabs his sword with one hand grabbing onto the dragon's mane, but as he went to attack at his eyes, a rock knocks the sword out of his hand. He reaches down to try and catch his sword but he misses and it falls to the red light at the bottom of the giant room. He then remebers about the hammer he got from Goknua and pulls that out. He raises it high and slams it down on the dragon's head, cracking the skull on it's head. It threw them off finally as it started to fly into walls from the great impact from the hammer, with Link and Zelda continuing their fall. The dragon shook its head, regaining its control, and blasted fireballs at them. Link held up his shield as Zelda looked at a wall and threw her kunai and chain to it, latching onto the rock. She started to swing on the wall and then unlashed herself, running across the wall, latching onto the walls and continuing to run along it. When she got to the dragon, she jumped onto it's back and stabbed it on the sides with her kunai. The dragon started to try and fling her off with all it's strength as Link latched onto a wall and waited for the dragon to fly to him. Zelda scaled up the dragon's body until shew got to the head, stabbing it on the side of it's head with her kunai knives, giving her partial control of the dragon. The dragon followed her control, but still ran into the walls trying to get her off. Finally, when the dragon was close enough, Link jumped onto it's head and climbed on as well. He pulled out his hammer again and slammed it on the dragon's head again, making the dragon lose control again and crash into walls. This time the dragon fell into the red hole at the bottom of the giant room, Link and Zelda riding it down.

As they fell through the hole, they saw that the dragon was falling straight into a sea of magma. They looked around for a piece of rock for them to land on, and luckily there was a huge area of rock, sitting on top of the magma not too far. They jumped off the falling beast and landed on the huge slab of rock, the drago behind them falling into the magma. Link lifted his head from the ground to see the Master Sword laying there in front of him, so he grabbed it put away his hammer. "Um, Link..." Zelda called on him as he turned around and saw the dragon rise out of it, roaring in pain and anger, but instead of attack, the dragon's cracked skull on it's head glowed a bright orange light followed by an explosion that only left the upper part of his body. From the lower half of the body that remained, two hulking arms along with a torso rose out it, the same color and appearance as the trident wielder at Nayru's Shrine. From the top of the torso, a head with demon horns formed, his large spikes growing from it's back. Zelda backed away slowly and stopped when she got to Link and said nerviously, "T-thats an Ifirit. this must be the evil Valoo was talking about." Link looked at the Ifirit and saw a spot on it's chest that looked similar to the being he fought back at Nayru's Shrine, so he pulled out his bow and arrow and fired an arrow at the spot. The arrow bounced off the spot on it's chest as the Ifirit laughed and smacked them way, almost sliding into the magma. The Ifirit lifted one of its hands up into the air, making the magma raise at his command and threw the magma at Zelda and Link, but Zelda casted Nayru's Love again to protect them from the attack. "Link, hurry up and think of something! I don't know how long I can hold off the Ifirit's attack!" Zelda yelled, looking to be having trouble holding up the shield spell. Link looked at the it again and remembered his battle with the giant squid and when it transformed. He drew his sword and told Zelda to distract him. Zelda nodded and used her mental strength to push the Ifirit's attack to the side so they could start Link's plan of attack. Zelda grabbed some shurikens and started throwing them at the Ifirit as she shouted, "Over here!" The Ifirit turned to look to her and grinned, slammed his hand down, but Zelda backflipped out of the way, drawing her sword as well. As their fight was going on, Link used his hookshot to hook a wall and climb up it, getting ready for his assault. The Ifirit then threw a punch at Zelda as she ran towards the fist and slashed at it, cutting off the fist. The Ifirit yelled in pain as it summoned hell hounds to attack her. As Zelda fought off the hell hounds the Ifirit turned to look for Link, but when he did, Link was in the air with his sword in front of him. He impaled it's weak spot, making the Ifirit screech with pain, grabbing Link, and throwing him back on the rock platform. The Ifirit went under the magma as more hell hounds appeared to attack Link and Zelda. They fought through the horde, hell hounds attacking them at all sides, trying to over run them with their mass amounts, but Zelda and Link held their ground and defeated them all. The Ifirit returns and is angered at the sight of his hell hounds being slain, unleashing its true fire potential on them. It summoned fire geysers, magma shots from it's hands, and even resulting to going into the magma and coming up from the geyser holes. Link then sheathed his sword, pulled out his hammer, and slammed it against the Ifirit's head as he was coming up from one of the holes, sending it flying into a wall near the rocky platform. They ran and jumped at the Ifirit, but it regained consciousness and charged a fire attack from its mouth at Link. Zelda jumped in front of him and took the hit for him. Link looked back at Zelda as she went crashing into the rock and collapsed trying to get back up. Link looked back at the Ifirit and slammed his sword into it's chest one last time, the Ifirit yelling and screeching as it exploded. Link was launched back, landing far from Zelda from the powerful blast.

After Link was unconscious for awhile, he slowly woke up and looked around himself, wondering what happened. He then remembered the fight, quickly got up onto his foot and looked around for Zelda. He then saw Zelda still laying there on the rocky earth, so he rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Do not worry, hero, she will be fine," an unfamiliar voice said to him from within the mountain. Link looked around to try and find the source of the voice

as a red ball of light floated in front of him. It was the red ball of light from when he was traveling to help the Deku Tree. The ball then exploded in a bright flash of light and after the light dimmed down, it revealed a huge woman with fire red hair, a magenta skin tight suit, and tan skin. She landed on her feet and looked to Link and Zelda as she says, "I do must say, I am very impressed with your performance. I am Din, Goddess of Power. I understand that my sister, Nayru, sent you here. Am I correct?" Link nodded as started to open her eyes as she asked, "W-what happened? Did we bet it?" Link smiled and hugged her as he nods. "I see Zelda is finally awake. Please step forward princess for I shall grant you a new spell." Zelda tried to get up on her own and when she fell, Link caught her with his shoulder helping her walk to Din. She got off Link's shoulder and stood in front of Din as Din started to sing a song. Zelda closed her eyes and held her hands folded in front of her chest. Her Triforce glowing on her hand as the sing progressed and after Din was finished singing, her Triforce disappeared. "There you are, I have given you Din's Fire, a powerful fire attack that launches fireballs at your foes. If you charge it and hit the ground, you will create a fire dome that with expand and kill enemies within thirty feet of you," Din explained as Zelda smiled and responded, "Thank you, I will make sure to put this into use." Din then looks over to Link and says, "Here, Link, here is a gift to show my appreciation." A chest appeared in front of Din as Link walked to it and opened it, revealing a shield with a red frame around a mirror with the same design as his shield. Instead the design wasn't colored, it looked to be chiseled into the mirror. "This is know at the Mirror Shield, a shield that can project any projectile back at the enemy. I do hope it will help you on your journey young hero," Din said as Link thanked her but he remembered when they were at

Nayru's Shrine it was revealed that Zelda was the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. He asked Din about the Triforce of Power and she answered, "So you wish to know the bearer of the Triforce of Power? Very well, I shall tell you the tale."

"Long ago, when the King of Evil was defeated by the Hero of the Winds, I realized that who I chose to be the wielder of my Triforce was wrong. You see, a bearer of a Triforce cannot die by age, until the Triforce is taken away or the chosen wielder has completed their task. While Ganondorf was trapped inside his stone imprisonment, I took back my Triforce, leaving him to die a statue. After years of waiting, a young Goron entered into my Shrine, a very adventurous one at that. When he strayed into my Shrine, I knew right then, that he had great potential, so I revealed myself to him and tested him to see if he truly was worthy of carrying such power. He passed my test, so I blessed him with the Triforce of Power."

Din looked to Link and Zelda as Zelda asked, "Who was the young Goron?" Din smiled and answered, "The young Goron is the one you both call, 'friend'. He was the one who started Link on his journey. He is the one you both call, Gigorax." Link's eyes went wide and his heart sank at the mere mention of his name as Zelda too was astonished at her answer. "But he-" Zelda started but Din interrupted her and said, "Is in the Dark Realm, I know. I saw you two exit the realm without him." Link asked if she knew what has become of him and she only could shake her head as she added, "I may be a Goddess, but I cannot see inside the realm walls of the Dark Realm." Link hung his head as Din continued, "You two must stop Paradorax from doing whatever he has planned. I may not be able to see into the Dark Realm, but I know for sure that he is up to something diabolical. You must swiftly find Farore's Shrine, so you may enter into the Dark Realm again." Link looked back to Din and nodded along with Zelda. Din smiled, closed her eyes and said, "Good, now I shall teleport you to Forest Haven. Be swift my friends." Din held her hands in front of her and teleported Link and Zelda out of the mountain.

Link and Zelda arrive at the entrance way to Forest Haven. They looked to the forest as Zelda said still looking to the forest, "One more Goddess, then we will be able to enter the Dark Realm... Are you ready?" Link nodded as they walked in the forest together to search for Farore's Shrine Entrance.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Farore's Wind

Within the Dark Realm, Paradorax stood in his throne room looking into the purplish black horizon. He heard the clanking of armor behind him and without turning his head he said with a chuckle, "Ah, Hexox, you've returned." Hexox knelt before him and bowed as he said to Paradorax, "I'm sorry, Sire. I failed to stop them from obtaining the Master Sword." Paradorax turned to Hexox, walked to him as he knelt, and only placed one of his claw bearing hands on his shoulder. "Failed? You did the exact opposite," Paradorax mentioned, leaving Hexox confused as he replied, "But, you told to-" "Stop them from obtaining the Master Sword? I did, I told you that so you would give it your all. I knew they were going to be rescued," Paradorax interrupted. Hexox stood again as Paradorax walked to where he was standing before and asked, "But why, Sir? You knew they were going to be saved, so have me try and kill them?" Paradorax turned again and started walking to his throne as he answered, "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Know your enemy, know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster'. I was testing him, and now, I have all the information I need for when the time comes." Hexox grinned and laughed as he said, "Thats brilliant! He will never know what hit him!" Paradorax sat down on his throne and looked at Hexox taking notice of his missing arm and wounded eye. "I see you have taken some heavy casualties, let me fix that," Paradorax said as he stretched his hand and grabbed Hexox's face. Hexox struggling and yelling as he fell to the ground, Paradorax smiling maniacally watching his most powerful soldier fall and yell in agonizing pain. "Oh stop your squirming, I am only patching up some... loose ends," Paradorax said with a grin crawling across his face as Hexox continued to scream, his voice became deeper and sounded more beastly and before. The shadow on the wall showing Hexox turning into a beast.

Link and Zelda walked into the Korok Village, but only came to find ashes falling from the sky and covering the once flourished village. Link knelt down and picked up some of the ashes from the ground. He looks up again and sees the Deku Tree in the center of this field of ashes, missing most of his leaves and looking weakened. They ran to him as Link asked him what happened. The Deku Tree opened his eyes and coughed as he answered weakly, "Link... It was horrible... There was a mob of moblins that entered into our village... They burned down every hut, even the Korok themselves..." Zelda put a hand over her mouth and said, "S-so they're..." The Deku Tree nodded and added, "Except one..." From the top of the tree, Jaka jumped and softly floated down with one of The Deku Tree's leaves. He then waddled to Link and hugged his leg, crying. Link looked down to him as Zelda picked him up and cradling him like a young infant. Link looked to Jaka then to The Deku Tree and asked where the moblins were now, but The Deku Tree looked to the ash and answered, "They jumped into a portal after they burned everything..." Link got angered by this news and looked to the ground as Zelda looked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Link bumped her hand off and walked to the far end of the village and sat there upset.

Zelda walked to where Link was but stood a distance from him, Link feeling useless. Zelda felt Jaka struggling inside her arms, so she set him down and the small Korok waddled to Link's side. They started to talk for awhile as Zelda looked at them, and at the end of the conversation, Link punched the ground and sobbed. Jaka waddled back, looked up to Zelda, and said, "I think you need to talk to him..." "What did he say to you?" Zelda asked and Jaka looked back to Link and then to Zelda. Jaka the answered in the words of Link, "Why me? Why was I chosen to be this 'hero' if I can't save a tribe. Ever since that day, many lives were lost because of me. Deobia died, many innocent Hylians and Korok have died, and Gigorax is stuck in the Dark Realm, all because of me... I think destiny has made a mistake..." Zelda looked to Link and stomped over in front of him as he looked up at her. She gave him a hard slap on the face and just stood there, tears forming in her eyes. Link held his hand on his cheek as he looks back up to her, Zelda said with tears running down her face, "You're only one person, Link... You can't keep blaming yourself for what has happened... You can't save everyone, but you can save those you can... Deobia died protecting you and those he cared about, and you are just going to give up?! Paradorax killed my father too, and I get upset each day I think of it. But I keep going strong, why? Because that is what he would have wanted me to do! You can continue to sit here and quit, but just know that your father died protecting you because he saw greatness in you!" Link kept looking at her, listening to everything she said to him, and he realized what he was doing was quitting and being selfish. He dried his tears and stood again, looking to Zelda and thanking her. Zelda smiled and dried her tears as well, apologizing for slapping him. Zelda picked up Jaka and they all walked back to where The Deku Tree was still standing.

Link looked up and asked the mighty tree if he knew the location of Farore's Shrine. The Deku Tree nodded and said, "I do, Link... I stand where the entrance to her shrine, and in order to get there... You must destroy me..." Zelda's eyes went wide and yelled to him, "Wait what?! But you're the Guardian of the Earth!" The Deku Tree nodded and added, "Yes, A Guardian that is dying... Destiny has brought you two here to destroy me and have Jaka become the new guardian..." Jaka just stared at the tree and had an upset expression, but he then said in a saddened voice, "Do it... It has to be done..." Link and Zelda looked to Jaka and then to each other, nodding hesitantly. Zelda set Jaka down as they both backed away from Zelda, holding her hands close to each other, charging Din's Fire. "Here, Link... Take one of my leaves as a token of my thanks... It will give you the ability to glide over gaps and summon a great gale to blow away your enemies..." The Tree said, shaking his branches until a single leaf fell off, into Link's hands. Before Zelda fired her spell, the Tree added, "Make sure to take Jaka down with you... The ashes of the fallen, shall give birth to new life..." The Deku Tree said before closing his slowly eyes excepting his fate. Zelda nodded and fired the spell at him, causing him to burn down into a pile of ashes in a matter of moments as Jaka sobbed for The Deku Tree's death. From the ashes, a giant gale blew the ash upward, making it scatter away from the entrance way. On the bottom of the large pit where The Deku Tree was once standing, there was a symbol that was the same as the one on the pearl given to him by The Tree. He walked towards the ditch and slid down it as Zelda picked up Jaka and followed close behind him. The door opened revealing a spiral staircase leading down deep into the Earth. They started they're way down the staircase to find the last Goddess.

Link lead the way down into the dark shrine, with Zelda close behind carrying Jaka in her arms. They only had one light source and it was from the entrance way. As they climbed down Zelda was thinking to herself until Jaka looked up at her and asked, "What's on your mind?" Zelda snapped out of her thinking and looked down to the small Korok as she answered, "Its about the attack... Isn't it weird that Paradorax sent the moblins to attack the huts and Korok, but not The Deku Tree?" Link turned his head a little and nodded as Jaka added, "You have a point. He could have easily killed The Deku Tree and guarded the entrance way. I wonder why he didn't do it..." Zelda looked at Jaka and continued, "He must be planning something. We have to stay on our toes, who knows what tricks he may pull."

As Link, Zelda, and Jaka finally arrived at the bottom of the staircase, the room lit up with what it looked to be fungus along the walls and floor. There in front of them was the door with Farore's symbol on it, so Link went to walk towards it. Zelda held one of her arms out to stop him from going and said suspiciously, "Wait, they is too easy..." From behind them, there was a hissing sound, along with a chilling rattle. They turned drawing their swords and getting ready for battle, and from the darkness, a giant rattle snake crawled along the floor, rattling its intimidating tail. The snake rose its long body, opening its mouth to reveal its long, venom leaking, fangs. The snake then, with a moving like lightning, attempted to bite them, but Link grabbed his Deku Leaf and fanned it strong enough to make the snake fly into a wall. The snake quickly got back up and swiftly crawled at them again, but as it was about to bite them, the snake's head spontaneously feel off it's body. Link and Zelda looked at it very confused and examined the head. "Wait a minute, isn't it at this point the creature transforms into a shadow monster?" Zelda pointed out as the snake's body was growing a feminine torso and arms. They turned around in time to see the head grow, the head growing to have thousands of snakes on the it and reptilian eyes opened, finishing it's growth. The head of the snake levitated and flew to the creature and slipped onto it's arm. "Look down! That is a Gorgon, very dangerous creatures. If you make eye contact with them you will be turned to stone," Zelda said as they quickly put their heads down or move their gazes away from the Gorgon's eyes. It started it's attack with its tail, poison darts that were being fired from the snake head on its arm, and even trying to sneak attack them from the shadows. Link was thinking of how to defeat an enemy without site as they were backing up from the Gorgon. He then looked to his Mirror Shield and held it up as the Gorgon went to attack. The Gorgon looked into the mirror and instantly turned to stone, Zelda looking at the statue and then to Link and yelled, "Link, you genius! Now we have to find its weak point." They started there search and saw now spot like the Ifirit they fought in Din's Shrine. The stone began to crack, startling them, Jaka suggesting, "What about its eyes? Its the source of its power, why not try it?" Zelda and Link nodded and looked down again as the Gorgon broke out of its stone prison. Zelda and Link split up, getting on both sides of it, then Zelda threw a chained kunai to Link as she shouted, "Here, catch!" Link caught the kunai, slammed it in the ground, and hammers it in with his Megaton Hammer. They repeated this process, the Gorgon attacking them with all it had, until the it fell trapped under the chains. Link climbed on top of the Gorgon and started to stab at one of it's eyes. Eventually, he was able to destroy one eye, making the Gorgon struggle and scream, breaking out of the chains. It slapped them away from it and fired at them with it's poison darts, but Zelda casted Nayru's Love and protected them. The Gorgon continued on keeping them at a distance, preventing them from chaining it up again. Link tried to think of an idea and came up with something as he pulled out his hookshot and fired it at the Gorgon's chest. He went soaring through the air, his sword and hand and hoping for the best as he lands in front of the Gorgon. It aimed its dart firing arm at him, but before it could fire, Zelda launched Din's Fire at it, knocking it onto its back. Link looked back as Zelda gave him a thumbs up and yells, "Hurry and take out it's other eye before it gets back up!" Link nodded and jumped onto the Gorgon, ran to its eye and started stabbing at it. After the final stab, the battle was over, the Gorgon dissipating into shadows and flying out of the shrine.

Link sheathed his blade as Zelda walked up next to him. They looked back and saw the door was gone, Zelda asking, "Wait, how are we going to get to Farore now?" "The Door was a decoy, it was a trick created by the Gorgon," a voice said as the green ball of light from the forest flew from the ground underneath. The ball slowly rose and exploded into a bright flash, revealing a huge woman with white skin, green hair, and a long, flowing green dress. The woman descended down and floated before them as she said in a soft, calming voice, "Greetings, Link and Zelda, I have waited many moons to finally meet you. I am The Goddess of Courage, Farore." Link and Zelda bowed to her as she continued, "Now, please step forward, young hero." Link looked to her and hesitantly walked towards her. Farore raised her arms, summoning a giant gale to engulf him in wind and leaves. The Triforce shined below him and after a few moments, the gale started to clear. Link looked to the back of his hand and saw the Triforce symbol on his hand but the right triangle shining. "Link, I grant you with the power of the Triforce of Courage, a blessing passed down by your ancestors from the birth of Hyrule," Farore said with Link looking to his hand in astonishment. Farore summoned a chest in front of her as she said, "I hope this will help you on your journey. Please take it as a sign of gratitude." Link walked up to the chest, opened it, and saw a pair of boots with wings on them. "These are known as the Pegasus Boots, these will allow you to not only increase your speed, but allow you to run on water and air for shorts amounts of time," Farore explained. Link picked them up and backed away as Zelda is called up next. Zelda sat Jaka on the ground and walked towards Farore. Farore started to sing a soft tune that was gentle to the ears, as Zelda closed her eyes and put her hands to her chest. After the song was done, Zelda opened here eyes again and looked up to Farore as she said, "You can now cast the last of the Goddess Spells, Farore's Wind. This spell will allow you to teleport yourself short distances." Zelda returned to Link's side as they thanked her for the new item and spell. Farore nodded and said, "It is finally time to reenter the Dark Realm. Link, the three songs that were song to teach Zelda her spells the the same one used to open the portal. You two must return to the Relic Ruins in order to open the portal." Link nodded as she continued, "Once you are in the Dark Realm, you two will be on your own. Us Goddesses cannot enter the realm. We can do our best out here in this realm, but we canot help you inside the Dark Realm." Link and Zelda nodded understanding what she was saying, but Zelda asked, "There is something I have to ask you. Were you the one who saved us from Hexox?" Farore nodded as Zelda and Link thanked her. Farore looks to Jaka and smiles, picking up the small Korok with one hand and says, "I shall teleport you two to the surface, and as for Jaka, he shall be the new start for new life in Forest Haven. Thank you both." They nodded as Farore rallied up a gale and teleported them out of the shrine.

After Zelda and Link were teleported back into the ash covered village, they looked behind them to where The Deku Tree stood and saw the ashes around them start to fly towards the ditch. From there, a mighty tree started to grow, the ashes slowly disappearing under the tree, making it grow higher and thicker with each passing moment. As flowers ready to bloom grow on the tree's branches, the tree started to grow eyes made of wood and a hole creating it's mouth. The flowers started to blossom, releasing spores that fell onto the ash free ground, little sproutlings sprouted from the ground. The tree opened its eyes and looked to Link and Zelda as it spoke in a deep and powerful voice, "Link... Zelda... Why is my voice so deep now? W-wait!" The new Guardian of the Earth, Jaka, looked around him and started to laugh excitedly and yelled, "W-wow, this is amazing! This feels amazing! I'm so huge and you guys are so small!" They smiled at Jaka while he was extremely excited to be the new Deku Tree. "I don't know how to thank you too enough. Not only have you two made me into the new Deku Tree, but you gave us hope for life to be reborn. All I can say is, the Korok are forever grateful." Link and Zelda blushed at the praise they were receiving, but Zelda said, "Thank you, Jaka, now its time for us to make our way to the Relic Ruins." Link nodded agreeing with her as they both wave goodbye to Jaka, walking towards the exit of the forest.

As they exited the Forest Haven, Link took out his violin and played Epona's song while Zelda gave a loud whistle. From the horizon in Hyrule Castle's Direction, Epona and Zelda's horse galloped to them. Link and Zelda started petting and hugging their horses after all this time of not seeing them and climbed on them getting ready for their final run across Hyrule Fields before entering the Dark Realm. Zelda rode up next to Link, smiled at him, and rode off towards the Relic Ruins horizon with Link and Epona galloping close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: The Beginning of the End

The sunsets in front of Link and Zelda, riding towards to now visible Relic Ruins, as they look back on their adventure. The smiles they shared, the people and creatures they met, their grand adventure almost coming to an end.

Link and Zelda rode through the ruin gates as they looked to the Central Tower with determination. They climbed off their steeds and walked towards the tower, Link looking to the now opening door on the Central Tower. They walked into the entrance way and looked around for a staircase, but there was no such thing there. Instead the floor started to rise, taking them up to the highest point of the tower. Finally, after a few moments waiting to get to the top, they arrive, finding themselves high above the clouds. The Solar and Lunar Temples looking like small dots from where they were standing. In the center of the tower's roof, there stood a huge contraption. It had two small, angled mirrors that were aiming at the two temples below the center there sat a huge, angled mirror, aiming at the entrance way to the Ruins. Zelda continued to stare at this machinery, astonished by such advanced machinery for an ancient civilization. Link got out his violin and stood before the mighty contraption, starting to play the three songs sung by the he started playing Nayru's song, a blue beam of light shot down from the heavens, striking down on the angled mirror pointed towards the Lunar Temple. He then started playing Din's song as a red beam came down and struck the other angled mirror aimed at the Solar Temple. Finally, after he played Farore's song, a green beam of light shot down from the sky and struck the huge, angled, mirror in the center, reflecting it towards the entrance way. Zelda looked to the Lunar Temple and saw a blue beam shoot out of it, heading towards the same direction as the green light. Link looked to the Solar Temple as it too did the same as the Lunar Temple. When all three beams of light collided, the entrance way was now covered by a towering, purplish-black, portal. They made their way down and ran towards it, stopping when they got to the foot of the mighty portal that stood before them.

They stayed silent for a moment, staring at the portal with determined expressions, until finally Link started his way forward, but Zelda grabbed his hand and continued to stand where she was. Link looked back to Zelda, her hand tightening on his, as she stared at the ground and said a bit fearful, "Link... just in case we fail, I want to know... At the party, when we first met... Why me? Why out of all the women at the party, you chose to speak to me. Why?" Link turned to her, staring at her flowing, gold hair droop down over her face. Link walked closer, still holding onto her hand, lifted her chin and just started to stare into her innocent, blue eyes. Zelda stood there looking at Link as he slowly moved his face towards her's, their eyes closing slowly. Link softly laying a soft, delicate kiss to Zelda's, their hearts racing as the the world around them disappeared. As Link pulled away slowly from Zelda's soft lips, the world around the slowly returned. Zelda and Link opening their eyes again as he left the kiss, leaving Zelda blushing a deep shade of red as well as Link. He gave her a soft smile, Zelda continuing to just stare at him, blushing. "L-Link... Y-you just..." she stuttered but before she could continue, she noticed the portal shrinking. "Link, the portal is closing! We have to get through before it closes!" she shouted as Link turned and nodded, still holding onto her hand. He pulled Zelda by the hand and dashed into the portal, Zelda tumbling close behind him.

They ran into the Dark Realm with the portal closing behind them. They looked back as it closed then to the tower in the distance, it towering over the corpse scented land. They started their journey across the valley, not seeing as much guards as the last time they were here. As they were walking, a draconic-like shadow appeared below them, so they looked up and saw a dark figure swooping down at them with incredible speed. Link and Zelda leaped out of the way as the figure ran into the ground hard, creating a dust cloud to cover itself up. As they picked themselves off the ground, the dust cleared, revealing and pitch black fleshed creature. It had a very muscular figure with four arms with what it looked to be swords. It had a face more like a demonic canine as well as blood red eyes with no pupils. It had a tail with a spiked mace head on the end and feet each having two sharp toes. On the figure's forehead, there laid a red spot like the other three enemies they fought in the Goddess Shrines. The figure chuckled revealing it's sharp teeth as it said, "Ah, Link and Zelda. It's been awhile." They looked to him puzzled as Zelda shouted, "How do you know us?" It only chuckled again and then answered, "Oh thats right, I have a new look. Its your friend from the Master Sword Shrine, Hexox." Zelda looked at him in disbelief as Link clenched his teeth and gave him an angered look, stepping forward with his clenched fist rising towards his face. Hexox looked towards Link and grinned, revealing those viscous teeth again and said, "Its good to see you two again, I was beginning to miss my punching bags." Link clenched his fist and teeth harder as Hexox taunted them, drawing his sword getting ready to fight with him again. Zelda two drew her sword as he looked to both of them and said still grinning, "Oh my, so anxious to die, aren't we?" Hexox crouched a little and dashed at them, leaving the ditch and the land's surface spiking up, and tackled Link with his head and slammed the side of his tail into Zelda's gut, sending them both flying far. They land and slid across the ground, Hexox flying up and fired fireballs from his mouth down at them, but Zelda swiftly casted her Nayru's Love spell, shielding them from the attack. Zelda then launched her own fireballs at him, but Hexox flew to the sides dodging them and added, "Well then, it seems the princess had a couple of new tricks up her sleeve." Hexox flew downward as Zelda fired Din's Fire at him but kept missing. As he was about to run into her, Link quickly dashed to her with his Pegasus Boots and slammed his Megaton Hammer against his body, making him flew away from her. Hexox grunted as he got back up from the powerful hit from the hammer, rubbing his head and looking to them. "It seems they both have gotten stronger since our last encounter. I am going to have to stop playing around if I wish to defeat them now," Hexox thought to himself and dashed at them. While he was dashing at them, he created clones of himself as they all spread around them. They all started to fire dark energy at them, Zelda using Farore's Wind to teleport out of the way, while Link was using his Mirror Shield and hammer to block and hit the blasts back at the clones. From the ground, Hexox summoned a fire storm under Link, catching him inside the storm. Hexox landed in front of the spinning fire vortex and from the fire, the Hook Shot head shot out and latched onto him. Link came flying out with his Goron Tunic on and slashing at his spot, but Hexox used his wings as cover and grabbed Link by the neck. "Try all the tricks you want, I will counter them," Hexox said to Link, but Zelda came from behind and dropped kicked his head, making him release Link. Hexox, now angered, turned around and started to slash at her with his sword arms. Link got up and dashed at him with his boots, and got his hammer ready, but Hexox rose a sword arm to block his hammer and added, "Not this time!" He then spun and hit them with his mace tail, Link holding up his shield and Zelda using her shielding spell. They were launched away from him but didn't get too injured from the mace part of his tail. Hexox flew up high and started slashing at the sky, red slash marks appearing in the sky. He then pointed one of his sword arms down towards them, releasing a Hell Storm from above. Zelda tried using Nayru's Love again, but she was too exhausted from the fight, Link noticing this as he got up. His eyes went wide and dashed as fast as he could with the boots, diving over her and shielding her with his body, his shield on his back and his sword in hand. The endless fireball barrage came raining down on them, the dust from the ground started to cover them. After awhile of bombarding them with his attack, he stopped and watched the cloud of dust to see if he got them. As the dust cleared, it revealed that they were missing. Hexox looked around in anger and a hint of fear, and then Zelda used the last of her energy to teleport behind Hexox and slam her foot against his head, launching him towards the ground. Link was ready with his hammer and when Hexox was falling in front of him, he slammed his hammer against his back, adding to the already intense impact with the ground. Zelda landed next to Link as they stood by the crater, exhausted from the tiring battle, but it wasn't finished yet. Hexox jumped out of the crater and revealed his torn up wings. He looked to them and grinned, taking hold of them, and pulling on the spines of the wings until he ripped them off his back, adding a loud scream of pain. He started to chuckle that later elevated into a laughter of insanity, his back growing new wings, but these didn't look to be able to fly. He made the wings rotated to the front of his body and his wings fired two huge beams of purple dark energy at them. They leaped out of the way of his attack, but Hexox pursued them with the beams, continuing to laugh psychotically. "I won't lose to mere mortals, especially children!" he yelled, Link and Zelda running from his attack. Hexox then stopped and dashed at Link, slashing at him with his four sword arms, Link noticing that Hexox now had no control of his mind. Zelda came running at Hexox, but his wings started to fire purple spheres at her, making it impossible to help Link.

Link and Hexox were now locked in combat, Link being the the defensive, but Hexox used his foot to kick him back with such force. Link slid across the ground, weakly getting up from the attack. Hexox dashed towards him and kicked him with his powerful, Link's gauntlets falling to the ground.

Zelda ran to the gauntlets and picked them up, and started dodging the spheres again. "I want to help Link, but I can't get in close enough to help!" Zelda thought to herself as she looked at the gauntlets in her arms. She then gets hit with one of the spheres and gets knocked back into a small hill. She fell out of the newly created hole, weakened as well, but withe the gauntlets still in her arms. She woke up and looked to the site of Link helplessly getting knocked down each time he tried to get back up. Zelda just watched helplessly as she started to think, "I have to help him, or he is going to die, but what can I do? If I try to get in close then he will just fire at me with those spheres again, and I have no energy to use any of my magic..." She then shouted, slamming the ground with her fist clenched, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "I'm completely useless!" Her tears fell on the gauntlets, a bright yellowish glow being released from them. Zelda looked down at them as the two pairs started to fuse together into one pair. After the transformation, the single pair had a sun insignia with a moon insignia inside it. Zelda took one of them and placed it on her hand, taking her sword out with that hand, and saw the blade of it was a beam of light now. She thought for a moment and got an idea, dashing at Hexox again, hitting away the spheres that were being fired at her. She then finally got to Hexox before he could deliver the final blow to Link, and sliced his newly created wings off. Hexox yelled in pain and slashed back at Zelda, but she jumped over him and threw the other gauntlet to Link as he shouted, "Put this on! It could be our only chance against him!" Link nodded weakly and slipped it on the hand he had his sword in, his blade turning into a beam of light as well. As Hexox turned to Link again, Link thrusted his sword into Hexox's chest, making him pause over Link. Hexox then started to walk backwards with The Master Sword still in his chest, and after a few seconds of him standing there, he fell on the ground. From his chest, a purple beam of light shot into the air, his body turning back to his humanized self.

Zelda helped Link up and walked him over to where Hexox was dying, Hexox looking up at them from where he lies and speaks his final words to them. "You two honestly think... That you can defeat Lord Paradorax? You will never defeat him... His plan is so magnificent... that know matter what you do... he will always win... You two have... already... lost..." Hexox finished, his head drops to the ground with his body rapidly decomposing into a lifeless skeleton. Zelda picked up Link's sword and sheathed it for him, Link thanking her before they both fell to their knees, weakened from the fight, and went unconscious.

Link began to open his eyes, his vision at first blurry, but as his vision cleared up, he noticed that he was in come kind of cavern. He got up slowly but he felt no pain while he got up, so he examined his body and found no wounds on him. Link stood and looked over to Zelda, her eyes still closed but she was breathing softly. He then walks over to her and kneels beside her, giving her a soft smile and softly grabs her hand with his. He lifted it up to chest level and just continued to smile at her with a caring stare. He heard thumps coming from inside the cave, sounding like it was getting closer to them, so Link grabbed his sword and shield and prepared for combat. As the source of the thumping entered the room, Link just stared at it, dropping his arms to the side. "Link, its been a long time. Hasn't it?" the figure said in a familiar voice, a voice that he hasn't heard ever since they left the Dark Realm. There, at the doorway of the room, stood Gigorax, but it looked like his armor was missing a few parts. Link dropped his sword and shield and ran over to him, hugging him tight. Gigorax looked down surprised and smiled, returning the hug as he added, "I've missed you too, my friend." Link lets go and backs away slowly as Gigorax looked to Zelda and says, "I see you have figured out who Sheik was all along." Link looks to her and nodded not returning his gaze to Gigorax, as he looked back to Link and said, "Come, we must catch up. Don't worry about her, she will be fine, I promise." Link looked back to Gigorax and nodded as he puts one of his arms around Link and walks him towards the camp within the cavern.

They arrive at the camp site, taking notice that it was close to the entrance way to the cavern. He also noticed a slim, middle aged, female sitting next to the fire in the cave, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Link asked Gigorax who it was and he answered, "This is Impa, the one that rescued me from Paradorax's Castle. And I am most certain that Zelda has told you about her." Link nodded and walked over to the meditating woman. Before Link could say a word to her, Impa started to speak, "You are Link, chosen hero of the Goddesses. I have heard much about you, and its a true honor to finally meet you." She stood and looked to Link, offering to shake his hand. He shakes it and proceeds to sit down at the fire, Gigorax sitting across from him. "So, Link, how were you two able to return to the Dark Realm?" Gigorax asked as Link told them of Zelda and his adventure to see the three goddesses themselves. After he was done, Gigorax chuckled and said, "The Goddesses, eh? Its a shame I wasn't there to see them myself." From the doorway leading into the room with the camp site, Zelda walks through and notices Impa almost instantly. Impa got up from the circle and walked over to her, holding out her arms and grabbed Zelda as she ran into her arms. "It seems you weren't the only one missing a dear friend," Gigorax mentioned looking at them hug each other. Soon Zelda and Impa joined the circle, the group finally back together. Link looked over to Gigorax and asked what him and Impa were doing in the Dark Realm while they were searching for a way back in. Impa looked to him and answered, "We were trying to find out Paradorax's plan." "Did you guys find anything?" Zelda asked, but Impa shook her head and continued, "No we have not, but we learned a lot about his servent, Hexox." Link and Zelda looked to them and listened as Gigorax started the story.

"It was a few thousands of years ago, when Hyrule was first established. The hero to be the incarnations of future heroes just finished forming his group of swordsmen, but you see, there were originally five swordsmen, not four. This fifth swordsmen was named, Hexox, probably the most skillful and power of all four of the swordsmen. He was treated as a king in all the towns they saved, even assisting in the sealing of Paradorax, but sadly the fame corrupted his mind. Each day, he would perform heroic acts in front of his peers, even causing the problem to do it. Eventually, the other four swordsmen found out his fame obsession and pursued to put a stop to his fame hungry ways. They finally found him and went to combat with him. They were barely a match for him, but even with his superior skills and strength, he fell at their feet. He was then taken to his prison cell, where he would remain for the rest of his days."

They end the story, but Gigorax continues, "We are not sure what happened after that, but we do know that Paradorax's Army are clones of Hexox. If the original dies, then the army with dissipate, along with Paradorax's means of defense." Zelda looked to Link and then back to them as she said, "We already have." Gigorax snapped his gaze back to them and asked in disbelief, "What? You two defeated him?" Link nodded as Gigorax continued, "Hm, that would explain why you two were unconscious, but that is remarkable. You two have defeated an enemy that it took four skilled swordsmen to defeat. You two have truly become stronger since we have last met. Even stronger than the four swordsmen." They both started to blush from they praise they were getting as Impa looked to Gigorax ad said, "Was there any doubt? These two are the bearers of the Triforce." Gigorax looked to their hands and saw them glow with the sacred symbol. He then looked to them and smiled as he said, "Well then, its time for us to be on the offensive now. Paradorax has no armor, therefore, no defenses." "But what about the Moblins he controls?" Zelda asked, but Gigorax looked to her and answered, "We have three Triforce bearers with two of the blessed swords and the Master Sword. Plus, we have a skilled fighter in ninjutsu, so I doubt we are going to have trouble with the Moblins." Link agreed as Impa continued talking for Gigorax, "Correct, but we must not underestimate him. A cornered fox is more dangerous, we must attack with caution." Gigorax nodded to her and then looked to Link and said, "Link, you shall lead us to battle, this is where Paradorax finally falls." Link nodded as Gigorax stood up and said, "Good, we must go now. We have no more time to waste." They all nodded as they all stood up, got ready to go on their journey, and walked out of the cave, all four of them walking towards Paradorax's Castle in the distance. Keeping their gaze on their next and final destination on their long journey.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: A Might Beyond Gods

As Link, Zelda, Gigorax, and Impa arrived at the foot of the mighty castle, Impa stopped and looked around, seeing no form of life anywhere. She then ran up next to Gigorax and said, "There is something very wrong here." Gigorax looked over to her and asked, "What do you mean?" Link and Zelda looking over to her as she answered, "There are no Moblins here. A matter of fact, it seems too easy." Gigorax looked around and realized the lack of defenses as well. "You bring up a good point, we better stay on our toes," Gigorax said, Link and Zelda nodding, now keeping a weary eye for anything suspicious, entering into Paradorax's Castle.

As they entered, they came across a giant entrance hall, one very similar to the Hyrule Castle's entrance hall, but was in ruins. Link continued on, leading the group up the stairway, finding some very disturbing paintings. There were paintings of a group of people forming circles and had people burning on a wooden beam, in front of what looked to be the Central Tower in the Relic Ruins. Further up the corridor was a painting of people died, snuggled inside a small sleeping bag of some sort. Through their exploration of this castle, they continued to see more pictures of people being executed, dying from illness, or being burned alive. "W-what are these?" Zelda asked a bit fearful of the sites she was looking at. "I don't know, but they seem to have all taken place at the Relic Ruins," Gigorax answered, observing the portraits to try and understand them more. As they to the top of the stairway, they came across one with a creepy looking heart with two huge eyes but no mouth. It had two giant horns on each hump of the heart with spikes going around its sides, and underneath it was a small feminine figure, weeping under a willow tree. "Majora's Mask..." Link heard from behind him as he turned and saw it was Gigorax. He just stared at the portrait and continued, "It was a mask used for dark rituals. That would explain the painting we were seeing... It seems there is more to this realm and the Relic Ruins than we thought." The ground underneath them shook, snapping them out of their deep thoughts, as Impa looked towards the ceiling and uttered, "We have to hurry, who knows what he is doing." The rest of them nodded and rushing towards Paradorax's throne room.

They come to the door leading into the Throne Room, and quietly opened it up, the door making a loud creaking sound. They poke their heads into the room and saw no one was in inside, but in the center of the room, there was a beam of shadows shooting up through the ceiling. "That wasn't their before when Link and I stormed in here the first time," Gigorax stated as Impa examined it closer. "This must be some kind of teleportation waythat will lead to where ever Paradorax is," She said, looking to Link, Zelda, and Gigorax as she continues, "You three go on ahead, I will be with you guys shortly." "Why aren't you coming with us?" Zelda asked and Impad answered, "Because this may be a trap. I will stay behind and come in shortly, just in case I need to get you three out." Gigorax nodded, agreeing with her plan and added, "Sounds like a plan. Come on Link and Zelda, we have work to do." They nodded and followed him into the beam of shadows.

On the rooftop of the huge castle, where Paradorax was standing, they teleported several feet behind him. Paradorax having his arms tucked behind his back, looking away from them, and onto his falling kingdom. "My kingdom... something I have spent building over the last thousands of years... destroyed by a couple of children, a cowardly ninja, and an oversized rock... You have unsealed the Goddesses from my curse... prevented me from returning into the Other Realm... I only have one thing to to say to destructive forces such as you three..." Paradorax listed, turning around with his arms still tucked away behind him, his eyes closed with a frown on his face. His frown slowly grew into a smirk and started to clap his hands, as he laughed, "Bravo... Bravo! You three proven to be more than I expected." Link, Zelda, and Gigorax stared at him with a surprised expression on all their faces, Gigorax shouted in disbelief, "W-What?! B-But wasn't your plan to seal the Goddesses and then over run Hyrule with your army?!" Paradorax laughed again but louder, tucking his arms behind his back again as he walked towards them. "You thought that, THAT was my plan? No, a matter of fact, my true plan involved you three," Paradorax said as Zelda responded frightened by this new knowledge, "U-Us?" "Its too long of a story, how about you three have... a seat," he offered holding his hand out and clenching it, summoning three chairs from the floor and making them sit on them with a magical force. He then binds them to the chairs and started to levitate them around him as he explain, "You see, all three of you have done exactly what I predicted, event after event. It starts when I took Zelda from the castle and killed that man. What was his name? Ah yes, Deobia! I did those things to motivate this young gentleman to start his adventure." Paradorax pinching Link's cheek and moving it around before letting go again and continuing, "I took Millia to lure tweddle de and tweedle dom here into the Dark Realm. I needed to make a trade off with Zelda and Gigorax, due to Gigorax having his Triforce and Zelda not having hers." Gigorax's eyes shot wide open and said, "I think I know his plan..." Paradorax looked to him and grinned as he asked, "Then please, share with them what it is." Gigorax stared blankly at the ground and then started to explain, "Legend has it that... if the bearers of the three Triforce pieces is together, then the Triforce can be summoned with a magical chant... And whoever touches it first... may have one wish granted..." Link and Zelda's eyes shot open at this news, Paradorax chuckling and says, "Congratulations on solving the puzzle, Sherlock Homes, you have figured out my plan. Unfortunately, a bit too late." He began to chant magical words, winds stirring violently around the top of the castle, the back of their hands releasing a golden light into the dark sky. When all three of the golden beams of light collided into each other, it created a huge, golden, figure with three triangles formed into a pyramid, but with an empty center in the shape of an upside down triangle. It softly hovered down, in front of Paradorax as he stared at it in awe. "Finally, after all these years, I have the ability to wish for what ever I want," Paradorax said to himself, still having Link, Zelda, and Gigorax binded to their chairs. He goes to touch it, but from the other end, Impa is diving to touch the Triforce first. Paradorax held a hand at her and froze her in place, her finger being centimeters away from touching it. "I don't think so!" he shouted, slamming her into the ground with a powerful force. "Impa!" Zelda shouted with worry as Paradorax touches the Triforce and looks to Impa, struggling to get up as he says, "I have to admit, that was a sneaky plan you had there. But it's time to admit it, I have won." He looks to the Triforce and wishes, "I wish, to have power even greater than even the great Hylia herself!" The Triforce glowed a bright, golden light and quickly fired up into the sky and after a few moments of waiting, a giant beam of light shot down from the black sky and struck Paradorax directly, destroying the castle top. Link, Zelda, and Gigorax were no longer binded to the chairs, but now they were falling towards the hard ground. Gigorax formed into a ball as the other two braced for impact with the ground. From the far parts of the Dark Realm, a orange light and a blue light were flying towards them with incredible speed, catching Zelda and Link. As the spheres of light set them down, it was revealed that their saviors were Millia and Lolasia, dressed like they were when they left to go to the Divine Realm. Gigorax crashed into the ground, unharmed, and unrolled himself in time to see Paradorax start his transformation.

From the rubble of the castle roof, a tower of blackness shot out of the ground, forming into a body. The belly of it was very thin that connected a huge, boney chest and a wide boney hip together. From the hip grew massive, muscular legs with a dinosaur-like feet. From the chest, two hulking arms grew out of it with four fingered hands at the ends, each finger having a sharp, black claw. On the back, wings made out of bones fired out, with dark energy forming between each bone, as a red orb grows on the back of the mighty beast as well. Bones started to shoot out of the chest creating a rib cage over a huge ditch, with a big, glowing, red orb inside. The spine shot out as well and was long enough to become the tail as well, another glowing ball of red inside a circle made of bones. On the arms, sharp bones shot out from the sides and bonded with the skin, creating bone blades on them. Finally, the head was starting to form, a dragon skull with darkness filling it's empty spaces. At the eye holes of the skull, fiery reptilian eyes formed with one more glowing, red orb forming on it's forehead. The beast towered over everything being about the height of four hundred feet tall.

They all looked over this monstrosity and just stared with astonishment, Gigorax said with his mouth wide open, "By the Goddesses..." Link turned to the two guardians and asked how they got into the Dark Realm and they answered, "Because The Rift between realms is ripping! The Goddesses are trying to keep The Rift closed but we don't know how much longer they have until they can't hold it anymore. We have to stop Paradorax before The Rift dividing the Realms is destroyed!" Zelda observed Paradorax, spotting the huge red orb in his chest, but also noticing red veins connecting the chest orb with the orbs on his tail, back, and forehead. "Link, I think I know how to defeat him! We need to destroy the orbs on his head, tail, back, and chest!" Zelda yelled but Millia yelled in response, "I am sensing a very powerful magical field around his chest, but I can sense the power is coming from his back, tail, and forehead. You will have to destroy the orbs on his tail, back, and head first before you can go after the one in his chest!" They nodded as Lolasia began, "We will draw his fire and protect you three as much as we can. Link, you and your friends must hurry, or your realm and the Divine Realm with be shrouded in darkness, killing all life on both. Good Luck." They then dashed off in rays of orange and blue light to go and draw Paradorax's attention. Link pulled his violin out and played Epona's song, calling his horse into the Dark Realm to help, along with Zelda whistling for her horse as well. They climbed onto their horses with Gigorax walking to their side and looks to them. "Alright, are we ready to go? It looks like the tail will have to be the starting point for our scale. Its time to finish this!" Gigorax said, rolling into a ball and rolling off, Zelda and Link riding their horse after him.

Link, Zelda, and Gigorax were chasing after the tail and when Zelda and Gigorax were close enough, she grabbed Gigorax's hand, jumped and teleported both of them to the tail. Link took out his Grappling Hook and started to whirl it, tossing it when he got near enough and swang off Epona, onto Paradorax's tail. After he was on it, a swarm of Ghouls were summoned from his body and started attacking them. Zelda and Gigorax drew their swords, fending them off as Link ran towards the orb. Ghouls spawned in front of Link and attacked him, Link easily taking them out and continuing. He made it to the first one and started to hack and slash at it until it broke, the mighty beast roaring in pain from the blow. He started to thrash about aggressively, but they held on tight, fending off the Ghouls that attacked them. They ran towards his back and looked up at the long climb ahead. They looked behind them and saw an army of Ghouls appeared again, Gigorax preparing to fight as he commanded, "Link, Zelda, I will hold them off! Your two go on ahead!" Link and Zelda nodded and started their climb, Gigorax fighting off the army of Ghouls that kept spawning. As they climbed up his back, Drakes began to spawn out of his body now, adding more difficulty. Zelda jumps off the back and lands on a Drake, using her ninja training and spells to give Link cover as he scaled up towards the orb. He finally arrived at the next orb and started to stab it into Paradorax's back. With each hit, Link was losing his grip from Paradorax's constant thrashing. After awhile of stabbing at it, he destroys the second red orb, but Paradorax started whipping his back around like a wild bull, making Link lose his grip and falling off. Link used his Hook Shot again and this time lashed onto the back horn of Paradorax's skull head, launching him up to the head. He looks behind him, Zelda continuing to attack the Drakes. She looks to him and yells to him, still slaughtering any Drake that she sees, "Go Link! I will hold them off for as long as I can!" Link hesitated for a moment but nodded, continuing on without her. With the final orb in site, he dashes towards it, but he finds his way blocked by an army of Knights similar to the Knights that Paradorax had. Link pulls out his Megaton Hammer and starts to bat away any Knight that got in his way, but Paradorax felt him on his head. He then flung Link into the air and lifted his head to have him drop into his mouth, but Link took out his Deku Leaf and glided away from his maw. Link sees the orb below him, so he puts the leaf away and slams down on it with his swords, breaking it instantly. Paradorax let out a horrible, loud screech as he flung all three of them off his body and slapped Millia and Lolasia downward, making them hit the ground hard. Paradorax opened his rip cage and charged a powerful blast, launching it at all five of them. Zelda quickly casted her Nayru's Love spell and shielded them from the attack, but still was able to break through it and cause massive injuries to them. They were all knocked back, leaving them immobile from them being too weak. "W-We can't take another attack like that, even with my shield spell," Zelda said weakly getting up as well as the rest. Paradorax readied another attack about to fire at them for a fatal blow, but Link quickly got an idea. He pulled out his Guantlet of Light, Bow and Arrows, puts the guantlet on, pulls the arrow back, and fires a powerful Light Arrow at his chest. Paradorax launches his attack, but with luck on their side, the Light Arrow pierce through the dark blast, launching right into the orb. Paradorax roared in agony and fell to his knees. They all weakly walked up to the goliath, but he just smirked and said, "If I can't beat you with this body, then lets fight in my true form." They looked at him puzzled as his rib cage opened again and sucked Gigorax, Zelda, and Link inside. Millia and Lolasia tried to go in after them but they only bounced off of a forcefield. They got up and looked to the now unconscious beast, Millia saying, "Looks like their on their own... Come on Lolasia, we need to get the horses out of here and help close off The Rift." Lolasia nodded as Millia left, turning her head to the beast and saying before she left, "Please be safe..."

Link slowly wakes up, finding themselves, literally, in a pitch black area with faint purple and red waves pulsing from the center. He looks behind him and see Gigorax and Zelda still unconscious, so he goes over to them and and shakes their bodies, trying to wake them up. They both wake up and shake their heads, looking around the dark area, which seemed to go on forever. Link helped them up onto their feet as they started their way through this dark abyss. "What is this place?" Zelda asked, Gigorax looking about and answering, "I'm not too sure. I remember us being sucked into Paradorax's chest. Is that where we are?" "Why yes you are," an echoing voice said from all sides of them that sounded like all stopped and looked around, trying to find him, the echoing voice continuing, "You are all in a world I created inside the monstrous body that now lays immobile. A world that shall be the home of my new kingdom." They drew their swords and kept looking, Gigorax shouting, "Enough hiding, coward! Show yourself!" The voice laughed and replied, "Hiding? You think I am hiding? I AM this world. I am everywhere, but nowhere. Everything, but nothing." Zelda asked the omnipresent voice, "Then why did you bring us here?" "To separate you three from the outside world, where no one can help you now," the voice explained, Paradorax mysteriously appearing in front of them in his original form. They got into a battle stance as Paradorax only smirked and looked to Link. "But you see, there is only one person out of you three I wish to fight. One on one," he stated, pushing back Zelda and Gigorax away from Link with a powerful force, summoned a fleet of Moblins, Drakes, Knights, and Ghouls and summoned a huge force field around Link and him. the massive horde of monsters started their attack on Zelda and Gigorax, while Paradorax continued to speak with Link. "Out of all three of you, you have fascinated me the most. You've destroyed everything I threw at you, even taking away things that are precious to you. And yet, here you stand, about to fight a being beyond gods. If that is not courage, then I don't know what is. Admirable, but sadly this is where your journey and your world end." Paradorax grew a sword from his arm and got ready for combat.

Link put on his Pegasus Boots and dashed at him, but Paradorax grabbed his face and threw him away from him. He then began to lift the Earth underneath Link with his magical powers, Link driving his sword into it to keep from sliding. Link then got his hammer and started slamming it against the lifting ground, making Paradorax lose concentration and dropping it. He moved swiftly at Link and delivered a powerful punch to his gut, adding his force powers to intensify the hit, launching Link against the forcefield. As Link fell towards the ground, Paradorax teleported above him and fire a dark energy ball at him, adding force to his fall. Paradorax teleported again and held his fist in the air, delivering a powerful impact to Link's back, making him yell in massive amounts of pain. He grabbed Link by the neck and started to slam him into the ground repeatedly, but Link gathered himself and slashed at Paradorax's hand with The Master Sword. Paradorax threw him in the air, holding his wrist and yelling in pain. He jumped up and prepared to attack, but Link spun and slammed Paradorax to the side with his Megaton Hammer. As he flew backwards, Link used his Hook Shot to grapple to him and launched over to him. Paradorax quickly noticed this and grabbed the chain, pulled on it to add velocity to Link, and slashed the end with the hook off, making Link fly straight into the forcefield again. He landed and stomped the ground, releasing a huge ground wave at Link, but Link turned and held his shield in front of himself, decreasing the impact but still got hurt badly from it. He quickly got back up and dashed at Paradorax, running passed him, but secretly sneaking bombs under him. They went off and made him fly in the air, but he quickly recovered and fired rapid shots of dark energy as Link continued to run away from reach blast. "Hold still you pestering bug!" Paradorax yelled as Link got his Guantlets of Light on. As Paradorax launched another energy sphere, Link slashed at it, launching it back as a light energy sphere. They continued to hit it back and forth until Paradorax got hit with it. He fell to the ground paralyzed, giving Link a chance to go in with his attacks. He quickly dashed towards him and started to slash at Paradorax, each blow doing great amounts of damage. After he recovered from his paralyzes, Paradorax released a might force, pushing Link back away from him. Paradorax and Link panted hard from the exhausting battle, Paradorax shouting, "Now this is a battle, unlike that one with that pathetic man you call, Deobia!" Link got angered and dashed at him again, Paradorax doing the same, both readying their swords. They collided with great force, blocking and attacking each other, none of them taking damage from the other. This continued for several moments until Paradorax put his hand under Link's gut and fired a dark energy sphere, making Link fly high in the air. He waited for he to return to the ground, but Link counter attacked by slipping his Iron Boots on and taking out his Megaton Hammer, hitting Paradorax with massive force, but Paradorax raised his sword and blocked it with no problem. He tried to grab Link again, but he flipped over his head, turning around quickly and seeing Paradorax charge straight for him with a big grin on his face. Link lifted his shield in front of him as he hit the shield with enough force to make Link fly back. Paradorax jumped backwards to the other end of the battle field, Link getting up weakly and looked at him. He puts his Pegasus Boots on and holds his sword and shield as if he was going to joust, Paradorax summoning a shield as well and copies Links battle stance, both getting ready for the decisive jousting. After a few moments of waiting, they both dashed at each other at superhuman speed, their swords pointed at the other, Link closing his eyes, praying to the Goddesses for this plan to work. They soon swiftly passed each other, backs to each other. They continued to stand there until Link fell face down, Paradorax grinning at his victory. After he turned to Link and was ready to speak again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, so he looked down and saw the Master Sword was stuck in his chest. He kneeled down, feeling his life beginning to slip away, Link slowly and weakly getting back up. Link looked back at Paradorax as he slowly began to to dissipate like the other enemies before him, Paradorax starting to speak in a weakened and scratchy voice, "But how? How did... a mere mortal defeat... a God... I-Its impossible! I had... powers beyond... even those of Hylia! How was... I defeated... by a simple... CHILD!" He fell to his hands and knees now, continuing his final words, "You may have... Defeated me... but you and... your pathetic friends... will never... get out... alive!" He laughed as he dissipated into nothingness, the world around them falling apart. As Zelda and Gigorax were fighting the endless army of monsters, they spontaneously exploded in black puffs of smoke. They ran over to Link as he fell back to the ground, too weak to even walk now. Gigorax picked Link up over his head and yelled to Zelda, "We need to find a way out of here, Paradorax's body has become too unstable and will explode any minute!" She nodded and looked around, seeing an opening in the world that lead back to the Dark Realm. "There! Come one!" Zelda shouted, both of them running towards the exit out, Gigorax carrying Link while he was unconscious.

As they jumped out of the giant, empty shell that was Paradorax's body, they looked back. "This isn't good, the body has become too unstable, that the explosion will destroy everything in the this Realm!" Gigorax yelled worriedly, Zelda looking towards Paradorax's Throne and adding, "This Realm! We need to get out using that!" They ran towards the throne and pressed the button on the arm rest. The portal appeared but disappeared when they let go of the button. "Its damaged! How are we going to get through now!" Impa came up from behind and said, "I can help." They turned around, showing Impa's battle wounds, Gigorax asking, "How? The button won't keep the portal open." "It won't... unless someone stays behind and holds the button... so everyone else can escape," Impa said, Zelda shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No... No! We are not leaving you behind! We wont!" Zelda responded, tears crawling down her face and holding Impa tightly. Impa gently pushed Zelda off her and smiled gently, as she added, "Zelda, you and Link have a life to live. I have lived a good long life, plus I cannot carry Link. I will only slow you down." Zelda continued to shake her head and continued to latch onto Impa. She looked to Gigorax as he nodded, wrapping his arm around Zelda and throwing her over his shoulder. Zelda hitting and kicking as she yelled, "Let me go! I am not leaving her behind!" Gigorax looked to Impa again and smiled gently as he added, "I will make sure they get out safely..." Impa nodded and said, a single tear going down her face, "Thank you... Now go..." Impa pressed and held the button, opening the portal up for them to leave, Gigorax letting out a single tear as well, before he rolled into a ball and started his way rolling towards the portal leading them back to their realm. As they left the Dark Realm, Impa released the button, turned towards the hulking time bomb as it explodes, and closes her eyes, excepting her fate.

Link opened his eyes and looked around the room, finding himself in what it looked to be a medical center. He looked to his side and saw Gigorax sitting next to his bed, but Zelda was no where to be seen. "Hey, you feeling alright?" Gigorax asked, a bit concerned as Link nodded and asked where Zelda was. Gigorax looked out the medical center window and pointed, Link sitting up enough to turn around and see Zelda, sitting at the edge of the Rito Village, overlooking the Hyrule Field as the sun sinking into it. Her head resting on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. "She hasn't been the same since we left the Dark Realm..." Gigorax mentioned, Link asking him what happened. He explained to Link about Impa's sacrifice to save their lives when escaping the Dark Realm, Link looking to the ground and then looking back to Zelda with a look of sympathy.

The morning sun began to rise the next morning, waking Link up from his slumber, but he was still worried about Zelda. He turned to look out the window and saw Zelda in the same place she was the previous day, so Link asked one of the Rito nurses to get him a cane so he could walk around. The Rito happily obliged and went to get him a cane.

Link walked out of the medical center and took a seat next to Zelda, overlooking the morning sun as it rose out of the massive field. Link placed a hand on her shoulder, Zelda snapping at his touch and looked at him. She quickly held onto him tightly and began to sniffle and cry on his shoulder. He patted her back and let her cry on him, Zelda repeating a few times, "I miss her so much... I miss her so very much..." Link kissed her head and continued to comfort her.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: A New Day Without Fear

Two years later, after the defeat of Paradorax, Link stands in the middle of the ranch, a tombstone in front of him that read, "Deobia Polatie". Link wasn't wearing his green tunic, but instead wearing a black, hooded robe. Link now has grown a small patch of hair under his lip and has gotten taller. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand and pieces of Deobia's sword from when he fought Paradorax. He sets them down on the ground in front of the gravestone gently and stands again, continuing to stare at it with a blank stare. From behind, he heard a familiar voice say, "You really miss him don't you?" Link turned around slightly and saw it was Gigorax, but wearing a custom made tuxedo. He nodded as Gigorax walked up to the gravestone and stayed silent standing next to Link. After a long silent moment he said, still looking at the stone, "I do too... I do too..." He then turned to Link and put a hand on his shoulder as he added, "We need to get going... Or you're going to miss your own wedding." Link looked up to Gigorax, smiled gently, and nodded. They both walked out of the ranch with Gigorax said to Link before rolling into a ball and rolling to Hyrule Castle, "I will meet you there." Link nodded as he climbed up on Epona and started his way to Hyrule Castle as well.

Link stood there at the end of the aisle, wearing a princely outfit with Gigorax standing by his side. Everyone in the Hyrule Kingdom filled every seat in the wedding hall, all awaiting the brides arrival. There, in a pure white wedding gown, was her highness, Princess Zelda. She started her way down the aisle, looking to all the citizens that came to her wedding on this beautiful day. As Zelda finally reach the end of the aisle, Link took her by the hand and looked to the priest, his heart pounding as well as Zelda's. The priest read the manuscripts from his book and after awhile of them making pledges to one another, the priest asked Gigorax, "Does the best man have the rings?" He nodded and opened a small case, where the two rings rested inside. After exchanging vows, the priest closed the book, stepped down from the pedestal, and walked in front of the newly wedded couple. "Kingdom of Hyrule and the Goddesses of the Triforce, I pronounce to you all the new King and Queen of Hyrule!" the priest yelled to the hall and turned to the couple. "The groom may now kiss the bride," The priest finished, Link taking Zelda in his arms and placing a soft kiss upon her lips, the new couple ready to rule the kingdom together.

Back in the Dark Realm, underneath the rubble and thick earth of the once powerful kingdom of Paradorax, a chamber rested, containing a lifeless mask, sitting on a pedestal. It was a heart shaped mask with huge eyes but no mouth. It had two big spikes on the humps of the heart with spikes sticking out of the sides of it. The mask's eyes glowed a bright yellow and let out a creepy laughter that sound like those of a little girl.


End file.
